The Inugami of Magnolia
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: Just before his bequeathal as the head of the clan, young youkai Gray found himself betrothed to Juvia — a female youkai who hasn't gained any youkai form or ability. To add to their woes, a vengeful foe threatens the clan's stronghold in Magnolia. [AU] (GrUvia with a mixture of GajUvia)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

 **1\. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima & its publishers. All rights reserved.  
2\. The Japanese folklore I'm including here aren't exactly accurate. I'm adding my own twist and version to them. So pardon for any inaccuracies.**

 **A/N: This story is heavily influenced by the manga Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) and Nurarihyon no Mago (Hiroshi Shiibashi). A Youkai is a supernatural being, and in this story they are humanoid demons with great abilities.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Centuries ago, the vast regions of Earthland were filled with different creatures — considered as supernatural in the present world. Back then, humans were the inferior beings. They were subordinate to a more superior class known as the _youkai_.

With god-like appearances and mystical abilities, the youkai ruled the world. They were immortal, never afflicted with illnesses (unless struck with a heavy blow to the heart), and had the quick self-healing abilities. They were revered by their mortal counterparts.

The youkai are usually based from numinous animal beings, such as the _inu (dog), tengu (birds of prey), ryuu (dragon), kitsune (fox), neko (cat), kuma (bear), etc._

Soon, the human population rose in steady numbers. The youkai, though continued to grow, travelled to a different world called Edolas. There they lived a life of immortality. Once a youkai reached a certain age, they would ascend and travel to Edolas. A ceremonial farewell would be held, at the same time the heir of the clan would be officially pronounced.

For the youkai who stayed in Earthland, they formed clans to preserve the culture, tradition, and power. As the years went by, humans trumping them in numbers, the clans of the Earthland youkai blended with the changing of times. These clans, however, remained in power. Members worked for the royal families, the armies, the ruling political families, and owners and founders of big corporations.

In the large city of Magnolia, the most established and oldest was the Inugami of the Blue Emblem, a clan of superior inuyoukai.

* * *

"Oi! Whatchu doin' there?"

The little girl who crouched beside the garden pond looked up at the owner of a booming voice. It was certainly loud for a little kid.

"Ju-Juvia dropped her hairpin," she pointed with a stick.

The dark-haired boy, who just turned seven, strained his short neck to where the girl pointed. He eyed her first; she looked about his age. She stood up, and the boy scowled. She was taller than him. The thickness of her wavy blue hair made her head bigger. It didn't help that she wore a tiny straw hat. Her cheeks were flushed red, and the one word that appeared in the boy's mind — pretty.

He folded his arms. "Well, what do you want me to do about it, _Juuu~via_?"

"How do you know Juvia's name?" she peered over with curiosity.

The boy snickered. "I dunno... Maybe because Juvia kept calling herself 'Juvia'? I bet you wouldn't know Gray's name."

"Who's Gray?"

He walked closer. She was really a few inches taller than him, much to his dismay. He extended his right hand to flick her forehead. It was gentle, but the girl still flinched. " _Baa~ka!_ Of course, I'm Gray."

Juvia rubbed her forehead, crinkling her whole face. "Juvia doesn't like Gray."

"And Gray doesn't like Juvia," he mocked back. His gaze returned to the not-so-shallow pond. He could see a yellow butterfly clip glistening under the clear waters, embedded in between two rocks. "I see your hair-thingy there, but I don't think I can get it. It's too deep."

Juvia heaved a sigh, dejected. "That was Papa's gift for Juvia."

"I guess sucks for you."

"Why is Gray so mean?"

"Why is Juvia so..." he paused, trying to think of a better insult, "So blue?" _Yup, that's the best he could do._ It seemed to have worked, because the girl consciously touched the loose strands on her shoulders.

"Juvia wanted to have brown hair like Mama and Papa," she mumbled.

Gray reached out once more, and Juvia closed her eyes awaiting another flick. Instead, she felt his little fingers brush through her hair. "It's soft, though," he commented, which elicited a deep blush on the girl's cheeks. _Again, pretty!_

Boldly, Juvia re-enacted Gray's action. She ran her fingers through his raven hair. "Juvia likes Gray's hair," she gave him a smile. It was the boy's turn to develop flushed cheeks. "Gray is very cute," she giggled.

"I see you have good eyes," he haughtily said but grinned. He clenched his right hand into a fist, placing it on top of the open palm of his left. A glowing light appeared, mixed with silver, gold, and blue rays, and illuminated Gray's face. Juvia watched in awe, even though unsure of what he was doing.

"You better be thankful, Blue," he snorted. He extended his open palm to her. Juvia gasped when she saw a butterfly made of glass. "Get it before it melts," he nudged his hand forward, and Juvia picked it up. It was cold; it was made of ice.

"You're an ice youkai?"

"A powerful ice inuyoukai," he corrected. "Just like my dad," he added, though that tiny bit of information didn't make sense to the little girl. "How about you?"

"Juvia doesn't know."

He eyed her strangely. "Aren't you a youkai? All youkai have abilities."

Strands of blue hair flew when she shook her head. "Juvia hasn't developed hers yet."

"Sucks for you!"

She puffed her cheeks, pouting in irritation. As she was about to chide him for being mean again, her mother's voice echoed throughout the garden.

"Juvia, let's go."

The little girl nodded and walked away from the boy. "That's rude. You didn't even say thank you to me," Gray called out.

"But you're mean to Juvia!"

By this time, Juvia's mom had made her way towards her daughter. When she realized the boy Juvia was talking to, she bowed. "Good afternoon, Fullbuster-sama," she greeted respectfully. Juvia watched her mother in puzzlement. "Juvia, this is Fullbuster-sama, the young master of the mansion. Be courteous," she informed her daughter. Juvia obeyed and bowed down as well, though not exactly comprehending what her mother meant by 'young master'. "We'll take our leave, young master."

Juvia followed after her mother, but she twisted her upper body to glance back at Gray. He was kind of mean, but a little bit nice too. The butterfly figurine in her hand was proof.

The young boy wore a sour expression, as he watched this 'blue blob named Juvia' getting farther. Then, a beaming smile formed on her lips. She gave him a tiny wave, holding the butterfly in her hand. Once the mother and daughter left, Gray jumped onto the creak, his toes barely reaching the bottom. With one huge intake of breath, Gray went underwater and retrieved her butterfly clip. Once he resurfaced, he saw his nursemaid running towards him, panicking. He was swiftly hauled out of the water, a towel being wrapped around him.

He opened his grip and stared at the butterfly clip. He wondered how it would look like fastened on the blue blob's hair. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

* * *

 **a/n: I'm somewhat excited and scared to start this series. the stories I write usually stemmed from movie adaptations or based on songs. I create the one-shots in my head and just expand. With this one, it's a totally different process. I'm still not sure how much of my imagination can take this story. Depending on the feedback, let's see how this one goes. So let me know if this is interesting enough to warrant chapters.**


	2. The Blue-Haired Demoness

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **a/n: Please imagine the Inugami mansion as a Japanese-style house/castle. For those who've seen Nurarihyon no Mago, the Inugami mansion is similar to that house.**

 **again, I'm taking liberty with the concepts of youkai/oni here.**

* * *

 **THE BLUE-HAIRED DEMONESS**

* * *

Invisibility was a rare spell to muster. For one Juvia Lockser, she didn't even need a mantra to cast the spell on herself. She lacked the presence a full _youkai_ should possess.

Youkai, even in their human forms, appeared regal and magnificent. Their visage seemed to be illuminated with glowing beauty indescribable with mere words. And the elite youkai, belonging to high-status ancient clans, were even more god-like in appearance.

Juvia belonged to a lower class youkai clan. Her father was a direct descendant of a long line of stewards to the elite clans in Magnolia. Currently, Jule Lockser served as the main steward of the lord of the Inugami of the Blue Emblem, the oldest and most powerful youkai clan in the city. Though her beauty was admired during her younger years, the praises and compliments subsided as soon as she entered high school. Her dark brown eyes were always hidden behind dark-framed rectangular glasses. Her wavy blue hair was always tied in a bun.

So it was no surprise that Juvia commanded no attention whenever she walked the hallways of Magnolia Elite High, one of the three private high schools in the city exclusive to those with youkai blood. To other youkai (and even ordinary humans), she was just an average-looking girl lacking presence and appeal.

Not that it mattered. It really didn't matter, since she never craved for attention. In fact, she detested being the subject of discussion.

And yet, around her clan, she was often the favourite topic, most specifically her hair. Blue-coloured hair was not a rarity. Human or youkai, or even the savaged _oni_ (bloodthirsty demon beasts who devour humans, and at times youkai), could possess blue hair. But being the only bluenette in her clan brought scrutiny. Relatives often gossiped why Juvia didn't inherit her parents' straight brown hair. If her eye shape didn't resemble her mother's, Juvia would've believed she was adopted.

Presently, Juvia sat silently in an empty classroom. The last bell rang about twenty minutes ago, indicating the end of the day. For the students, it signalled the end of the second term — the start of winter break. The hallways were littered with chattering students, planning their holiday winter parties. Others dashed to get to their designated clubs and sports teams.

Juvia gazed out the window. The temperature outside was chilly and crisp, but so far no snow. She refocused her attention on her practice book, hoping to finish the homework package before returning home. As soon as she scribbled the last number, she closed the notebook and expelled a breath. She hated Math, but she wasn't terrible at it. As a student, she was average as well. Though she never got top scores, her results were always satisfying in all her classes.

There was also another reason she lingered in school. She had to wait for her best friend, Gajeel Redfox, one of the few students Juvia associated with. The two of them grew up together. And despite Gajeel being acquainted to many students — he's the captain of the judo club — Gajeel maintained his deep friendship with the bluenette.

Gajeel, a dragon youkai, was born into a warrior youkai clan and in line to be the main protector and bodyguard of the Inugami heir.

So it was only fitting that Gajeel would be the one to hone her fighting skills. Every Friday, as long as Gajeel had no practice or competition, he would train Juvia in his family's dojo. According to iron-manipulating youkai, Juvia must learn to defend herself in case of unforeseen battles. Another aspect to Gajeel's training was due to Juvia not being able to use any youkai ability yet. Normally, at the age of ten, a young youkai would begin to develop some kind of ability (such as manipulation of fire, controlling the wind, forging iron, etc.), and by fifteen would reach full fruition.

Not Juvia. Though she possessed the innate abilities of youkai, like healing capabilities and agile movements, Juvia hadn't shown signs of any type of power. In fact, she had never transformed to her youkai form. Her parents weren't worried. Though it was a rare case, there existed many youkai who began transforming at the age of thirty. In human years, that indicated late maturity. Not for youkai. If one would match it to human years, a thirty-year-old youkai would be equal to a ten-year-old human.

The youkai age slowly, and their human appearance remained unaltered by the time they reached thirty years in age. Unless a drastic amount of power had been drained, this form wouldn't be affected at all.

When Juvia checked her phone clock, there was still a significant amount of time left before Gajeel finished with club activities. Deciding that it would be best to wait for him outside the school's dojo, Juvia gathered her things and put them inside her bag.

As she was about to slide the door open and step out of the classroom, a towering figure bumped into her; Juvia staggered backwards but regained control of her body. Her bag, however, landed on the floor with a thud.

"Fuck!" the figure cursed.

Juvia didn't even need to know the owner of the voice. In fact, she didn't even need to hear his voice to know who this was. His scent alone was familiar enough, now that he was much closer in distance. Why she didn't sense him arriving was due to her inability to sense anyone's presence.

Bending low, Juvia apologized, "Forgive me, Fullbuster-sama."

The respect she gave him was not only because of his bureaucracy, but also because her father had been the Fullbusters' steward for the past thirty years.

The dark-haired teenage youkai glared. "You should've sensed me coming. Didn't you even sense me? What kind of youkai are you?" he scoffed, looking at his inferior.

Her classmate, Gray Fullbuster, was announced as the heir of the Inugami of the Blue Emblem. As part of the elite youkai clan, Gray possessed all their stereotypical characteristics — kingly aura, noble features, and magnificent demeanour. Hence, he was one of the most popular boys in school. His fangirls almost worship the ground he walked on.

Bowing again, Juvia apologized. "Juvia still hasn't improved with detection," she explained, hoping that was sufficient enough for him. She refused to look him in the eyes.

He probably didn't remember his encounter with Juvia almost a decade ago; they were still children. And though Gray acted haughtily, Juvia came to admire the boy who gave her an ice butterfly. The figurine never melted, and she kept it inside a velvety box for safekeeping.

"Whatever," Gray dismissed her with a wave. He walked past her, making his way to his desk. He grabbed his schoolbag and left the room without acknowledging the female youkai. Juvia bowed to him until he disappeared.

A sad smile tugged on her lips. This was enough for her — to admire him from afar.

* * *

"Your stamina is lacking. Your legs are weak. Your concentration's even lower. You only missed one training week, and you got worse?"

The loud voice of a dark-haired teenage youkai echoed throughout the wooden walls of a dojo. He stood in the centre of the training hall with an imposing stance. His eyes stared intently on the weakling he referred as his best friend. Crouched in all floors, strays of wavy blue strands sticking to a sweaty face, Juvia panted heavily. Droplets of sweat from her body met the shiny dojo floors. The hands and knees that supported her weight kept shaking from exhaustion. Juvia felt her every limb tensing, as if warning her of an impending cramp.

"Ju... Juv... Juvia c-can't... more," she tried to tell her friend but words won't just form in her mouth. "L-let's... ssssto-," she pleaded but was hauled up instead.

Gajeel, with his bulging biceps, easily lifted the blue-haired youkai. He planted her feet on the dojo floor with a thump. "It's only been thirty minutes, Juv," he bellowed in frustration. As soon as Gajeel released his hold on her, Juvia collapsed on the floor once again.

"No more. Juvia can't. If you keep insisting, Juvia will never speak to you again."

Gajeel snorted. There was that threat again. "And if you don't get up after a count of one, I'll never talk to you as well. Consider us strangers."

Dejectedly, the bluenette tried to get up. When her knees wouldn't support her, she stretched out her arm for his assistance. Once again, the youkai boy lifted his best friend up with ease. "How about a ten-minute break? Please, Gajeel-kun?" she begged, hoping her puppy eyes would win him over.

Unbeknownst to the bluenette, she only needed to widen her eyes and slightly pucker her lips in a pout to convince Gajeel. Rolling his eyes, he gave her the good news.

"You're in luck, Puddle," he used the nickname she hated the most.

Juvia earned the 'Puddle' pet name from Gajeel at the age of six. It was because Juvia wet the bed one time she slept over at Gajeel's house. In Juvia's defence, Gajeel told her a scary story about an oni eating blue-haired children. When Gajeel woke up, the side where Juvia slept was wet. The girl was too scared to get up for a washroom break during the night. Since then, the nickname stuck.

"I have to go to the Inugami mansion in an hour. So, this ends your training for today."

Juvia heaved a sigh of relief. Clapping in glee, she beamed at her best friend. "Can Juvia go with you to the mansion?"

Gajeel gave her a funny look. The bluenette always insisted to accompany him whenever he was tasked to stop by at the Inugami mansion. "Why do you always want to go there?"

"Juvia just wants to get an opportunity to see Mika-sama. Plus, I want to visit the library at the mansion."

Youkai from allied clans can go in and out of the Inugami mansion. Gajeel, specifically, belonged to the Inugami clan tasked to protect the main family, the Fullbusters. They act like the typical bodyguards, but if and when a battle ensues, they would be the warriors defending the fortress.

There was also one reason. Since it's a Friday night, Juvia was sure the young heir of the mansion wouldn't be home. The last thing Juvia wanted would be an encounter with the young heir. Strange, as much as she admired Gray Fullbuster with all her heart, she tried to get out of his way. She had no choice when it came to school, since they're classmates.

Part of the reason she hated being around Gray was due to embarrassment. Juvia had nothing to show up for as a youkai. No abilities whatsoever. The girl lacked self-confidence, and she hated feeling so weak and small in front of him.

Yet, the Inugami mansion was the one place Juvia loved to visit. She also held great admiration towards the Mistress of the House, Lady Mika Fullbuster. So, as creepy as it sounds, Juvia learned of the days Gray stayed away from the mansion. She found out, by accident, that on Fridays leading to the weekend, Gray would stay with his girlfriend, the beautiful Ultear Milkovich, a tengu youkai. She came from the newly-founded clan, the Rossette Crest. Her union with the soon-to-be leader of the Inugami of Blue Emblem would fortify her clan's power.

Thus, with persistent pleading, Gajeel had no choice but to let Juvia tag along. The Redfox's dojo was a few blocks away from the mansion, so it didn't take them long to reach the massive iron gates. The guards allowed them inside right away with just a glance at Gajeel. After all, the tall, dark-haired broad-chested teenager would be the future protector of the young lord.

* * *

"Juvia, dear, it is always pleasure to see you again," greeted a beautiful voice from behind.

Juvia whirled around in surprise, bowed down deeply upon realizing the owner of the voice. "Forgive Juvia, Mika-sama. Juvia didn't detect your presence right away."

The statuesque creature walked towards the blue-haired teenager. Her movements were graced with fluidity making it appear as if she's floating. Her gorgeous satin kimono had intricate threading of metallic red, silver, and gold, all forming delicate floral designs. The light inside the library illuminated her striking features and put a halo above her silky dark tresses. She looked regal like always, but her visage exuded such warmth and kindness.

She was aware of Juvia's abilities, or lack thereof for the moment. She dismisses her apology with a chuckle. "It's partly my fault, my dear. I tend to conceal my aura around the house. My husband is a master detector." She peered at the book Juvia was holding. "I see you have great taste when it comes to literature. There are only a few copies available presently, and that my dear is one of the authentic ones."

Juvia gasped. She heard many things about the rare classic written by a renowned novelist of superior youkai blood. It detailed about the life of an ethereal water fairy who fell in love with a youkai. However, their love story ended in tragedy. Youkai and humans searched for the original copies of the book, but only a few were printed. As expected of the Inugami library!

"Is Juvia allowed to borrow it?" the young youkai shyly inquired.

Mika smiled at her. "Of course. In fact, I'll give it to you."

Juvia shook her head, surprised that the lady easily bequeathed to her such an important piece of history. "No, no, no. Mika-sama, Juvia cannot possibly take this. Juvia only wants to read it."

"How about this, Juvia. Consider the book yours, but just keep it here in the library. You can come in any time you want to read it," Mika proposed. Without waiting for Juvia's answer, she called the librarian and gave the instructions. No one would be allowed to take the book anymore without Juvia's permission. "Will you join me for tea? I cannot possibly go to bed without having a sip of my favourite beverage," the lady of the mansion invited a still stupefied-Juvia. The latter simply nodded. "Just wait for me at the garden courtyard while I make the necessary preparations."

Juvia watched Mika glided her way to the opposite side of the mansion, to the direction of the kitchen. She left the blue-haired youkai unsure where to go. Juvia had never been inside the deeper part of the house, so she had no idea of the house's intricate layout.

She had only been to the library and the main courtyard in the few times she visited. Once she was invited to the tea room by the Lady Mika, however Juvia's mother insisted that the young demoness should stay outside.

Trying her hardest to concentrate, Juvia tried to get a whiff of floral and leafy scents. She was sure those scents alone would direct her towards her intended destination. Through the maze-like halls, her feet softly padding through the polished wooden floors, Juvia let her nose guide her. A hint of fresh earth soil and minty aroma infiltrated her senses, and she assumed she was nearby. Since winter had arrived for some time, even though the snowman had failed to make its appearance yet, Juvia realized she won't get a whiff of the flowers.

Once she got out of the main building, Juvia rejoiced that for once her senses didn't betray her. It was already quite dark and the luminance of the moon served as the source of light. Trudging the stony path, Juvia wondered where she should wait for the Lady Mika. Seeing that the path led to a roofed pavilion, Juvia decided to just wait there.

But just before stepping inside, Juvia heard rustling sounds at the side. Curiosity bested her so the blue-haired youkai investigated. Hidden in the dark, a tall figure stood with his back facing her. Juvia couldn't quite see his full profile so she decided to simply walk away and not disturb. As she took a step back, the dark figure whirled around. Juvia didn't have time to analyze the face because he charged towards her within a blink of an eye.

Juvia's breath got caught in her throat when long, lean fingers gripped her neck. The figure's face was mere inches away from hers, and Juvia could feel his breath on her skin. His scent was alluring — of muskiness mixed with mint akin to the first snowfall. Strands of dark hair with streaks of silver fell on his forehead, its tips covering a part of his left eye. His slanted eyes glowed bloody red. A faint squiggly mark appeared on and off on his face, travelling vertically from his forehead down to the middle of his right eye.

It took Juvia a few more blinks to completely recognize her attacker. It was Gray Fullbuster. And he was on the verge of transforming into his youkai form.

A rumbling in his throat escaped his lips and he began to nuzzle his nose on Juvia's upper left jaw, just right below her earlobe.

"G-G-Gray... Fu-Fullbuster-sama," she croaked out his name, unsure of what to do. Juvia stepped backwards and away from him, but he whacked her back forward with an open palm. Juvia's chest bumped onto his broad upper body. The impact made her flinch. Juvia opened her lips to protest but Gray crashed his lips against hers; his fangs nicked the delicate, soft lower lip. He growled when he tasted blood. He licked the inside of her mouth, his tongue playing with hers.

Juvia was caught in the stinging sensation, too shocked to react. When reason began to descend upon her again, she pressed her palms against his chest. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed him off of her. He was too strong for her, but she managed to put a gap between them. Such action made him rage, and Juvia could feel anger pulsating around him. If she could see a youkai's aura — something she hasn't developed yet — his would be an intense red.

Gray gripped her wrist, pulled her roughly towards him. His other hand cradled the back of her head to tilt it to one side. Her neck had been fully exposed, Juvia realized. Gray bent his head down to lick the skin on the base of her neck.

That particular spot for youkai was reserved for a mating mark.

Juvia panicked and tried to break free, but his hold on her was too firm. "NO!" she yelped, when she felt him sucking on her neck. She might have admired Gray, but it ended at that, nothing more. This was not how she wanted to be marked. That right belonged to her future mate, and Gray Fullbuster was none of that.

"Stop," she pleaded but he paid no heed. "Please let Juvia go," she whimpered, her tone begging, but it only made him suck on her skin deeper. She could feel the tip of his fangs grazing the now-sore skin. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Juvia closed her eyes in defeat, a silent sob escaping her lips.

"Blue…" she heard him whisper hoarsely.

She felt a wet fluid, probably blood, trickling down the side of her neck. He was really going to mark her, and they're not even mated.

But when all hope faded, she felt herself being snatched away from Gray, heavily thrown off the ground. Dizziness clouded her mind, and she felt completely disoriented.

Soon, even with the illumination of the moon, the world around her was submerged in darkness.

* * *

 **a/n: thank you very much for the feedback: SNAVEJ, MYSTERY GIRL520, ME GA MAWARU, and WILATHEWTICH. I hope to read more of what you guys think. till next chapter!**


	3. The Inugami Heir

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Otousan (touchan) = father  
** **Okaasan (kaachan) = mother  
** **xx-nii = older brother/respective term for a close older male  
** **okaeri nasai = welcome home  
** **gomen nasai = sorry/I apologize  
** **tadaima = I'm back**

 **A/N: Some original characters are introduced for the story's sake. Just to reiterate, I am taking liberty at Japanese folklore/mythology regarding these creatures/species. While we're at it, I'm trying to keep our Fairy Tail gang in character as much as possible, but please do allow me to twist and turn some of their personalities. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Inugami Heir**

The higher-status inuyoukai, called the _inugami_ are proud creatures, even superior among all youkai species. The range of abilities an inugami can possess surpasses others. They're highly territorial and possessive, but they exude incredible loyalty and dignity. Once they stake a claim at something — be it land, treasure, or mate — they would make sure none can covet.

When inuyoukai are 'in heat', their violent nature arises; no reasoning reaches their mind. The inugami take being 'in heat' to a higher notch. Many youkai know that when an inugami enters its mating cycle, it becomes dangerous territory. Hence, inugami find their mate at a young age to prevent the threat of ravishing victims, be it youkai or human.

The duration of mating varies for different youkai species; some could last for five days, others only just a day. The inugami are an exception. Their mating lasts longer, with a minimum of seven days. The younger the inugami is, the longer the duration goes.

Male inugami begin their mating phase at the age of sixteen, while the female at eighteen. This is one of the reasons that the heir of the Inugami of the Blue Emblem needs to be mated.

Seventeen-year-old Gray Fullbuster paced back and forth in his room. The majestic full moon decorated the night sky, its luminous light shining brightly into his room. He had officially entered the first day of his mating phase.

That meant six more days of gruelling pain, raging carnal desires, and fiery hormones. But, it could be longer, which really dampened the teen youkai's mood.

For a young, unmated inugami, Gray was aware that he's a walking danger to females, with the exception of those in his immediate family. His nose would hunt for a particular scent, and no matter how the unsuspecting victim would fight him off, Gray knew his strength would overpower anyone. He already had the experience last year, where he had to be restrained and locked inside the room, heavily guarded.

And that was where he found himself, with two youkai guards stationed outside his bedroom.

A knock on his door disturbed Gray's pacing. He didn't need to ask the identity of his unwanted guest; he already knew it was his mother. He walked to the door with heavy footsteps, sliding the shoji in a rough manner.

He scratched the side of his head in annoyance. "I know what you're going to say," he grumbled at her. The mother gave him a sad, pitiful look, and it further irritated the younger youkai. "Stop that. Stop looking at me with sympathetic eyes. It's annoying!" he nearly bellowed at her, his eyes kept flashing red then back to its original colour.

"Your father is attending to a few important errands. He and Metallicana will accompany you to the north," Mika gently informed him, cupping his cheek. She then patted him on the shoulder and left his room.

The said incident was something Gray would like to expunge from his memory. _How could he lose control like that?_ Granted, he was still very brand new at this mating cycle. They said it was one of the most uncomfortable periods in a youkai's life; yet, it was also the most pleasurable stage the moment one gives in to their feral desires.

But for his inner youkai to choose _her_? Disgusting! Not to mention, he felt humiliated being almost beaten by the inferior dragon youkai who would be his future bodyguard. It offended the pride of this ice inugami!

Gray thought back to the events that led to his detention. He arrived home from school with a clouded mind and disturbing, raging emotions. His inner youkai wanted out after a certain encounter at school with a fellow youkai.

It was that meek, presence-lacking female youkai with blue hair. Gray knew of her — the daughter of his father's secretary and steward, Jule Lockser. She was nothing but an inferior youkai who had no right to stand in front of the future heir of the clan. Gray could tell her aura was weak, and it seemed her abilities were very lacking.

When he bumped into her at their classroom, she had the audacity to speak his name. Her admission that she couldn't even detect his presence was enough to disgust him. How can a youkai, a superior class amongst all species, appear more incompetent and inept than a human male? She was abominable!

Yet, his inner youkai reacted to her presence. He had a whiff of her scent and something in him pulsated. It was even bizarre that when his girlfriend Ultear approached him, Gray felt nauseous. Her spicy vanilla aroma suddenly became a pungent stench, and he couldn't wait to get away from her.

Gray rushed home as soon as he realized he was transforming. It took all his willpower to calm himself down, holding his inugami form at bay. When his mother was informed of his 'crisis', the lady of the mansion quickly contacted her husband to report of their son's predicament. The patriarch decided to send Gray to the northern mansion for isolation. So the matriarch of the clan instructed her son to stay put inside his room, wait for his father, and the guard who would accompany him.

Everything was fine and dandy until that same intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. Soon it travelled inside his system, rousing the hungry demon that somewhat stayed dormant for a few hours. The next thing Gray knew... he was at the courtyard garden hunting for his prey.

The scent somewhat dissipated as it mixed with the winter air. Yet, the prey herself approached him. The young teen could no longer control the craving beast as he felt himself lunging for his victim. She felt soft in his arms, fragile and smooth. Her shocked gaze only enticed his youkai form. And when she tried to rebuff him, it sealed the deal for the libidinous inugami. It drove him to madness when he tasted blood on her lips. He knew he needed more.

Her fair porcelain-like complexion invited him for a meal. Gray felt his fangs grow sharper. Imagining those sharp canine teeth embedded into her delicate skin made him loudly growl. She gave up resisting, as expected, and Gray knew he would have her right then and there.

As he was about to completely mark her, Gray felt a heavy pressure on his left side, as if someone had kicked him. He staggered sideways but managed to keep his feet stable on the ground. His burning scarlet eyes watched as his prey with blue hair was snatched away from him. The youkai heir roared when he saw his attacker encircle strong arms around his prey. _She is mine!_

With an agile movement, Gray gripped the neck of the intruder — long dark hair, burly arms, and inches taller than him.

"GAJEEL," Gray gnarled, recognizing the warrior youkai, his future protector and bodyguard.

Gajeel's face remained impassive, but he had also transformed into his youkai form. His red eyes glowed and strange markings appeared above his eyebrows like his other piercings. His long hair appeared like spikes behind his back. It took all of the dragon youkai's strength to constrain the wild inugami. But Gray was stronger. He managed to overthrow Gajeel, and the latter landed a few feet away. This left Gray's blue-haired prey unsafe. But as he was about to hurl the now-unconscious female youkai from the ground, he felt his mother's presence. Mika's movement was a blur and she was kneeling beside Juvia within a millisecond. Though Gray's youkai side was wild and uncontrollable, he could recognize a stronger youkai aura. He took a few steps back as he sensed his mother's aura grew heavy. The teen youkai almost cowered.

"Calm down, Gray," he heard his mother firmly instructed. "Calm down and revert back."

He tried to obey; but when he saw Gajeel standing up, Gray's offensive part took over. He faced Gajeel, ready to deliver another blow. The other teen youkai was already in defensive stance. Yet in just a blink of an eye, Gray's father stood in front of him. Gajeel, as well, was being deterred by the head of the warrior clan, Metallicana — Gajeel's father.

What transpired was hazy to Gray. He faintly recalled his father pressing his fingers on Gray's forehead — an ability to put someone unconscious. The next thing he knew he was back in his room, locked from the outside with two patrolling guards. He could tell that soon he would be taken out of the house and transported to the northern mansion.

* * *

The healing process for a youkai is akin to the skin being sewed with an invisible thread and needle. The sensation it delivers is a mixture of itch and sting; it was enough to rouse Juvia from unconsciousness.

The bluenette moaned in discomfort, too dazed to grasp her situation. Was she floating? That was how it felt before she slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't exactly floating; someone was giving her a piggyback ride. Juvia groaned once more, her voice barely escaping from her lips.

"Oi... Are ya awake? I gotta put you down; you're too heavy," the grumpy voice of Gajeel completely snatched her from grogginess.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Something you should just forget about," Gajeel snapped.

Juvia blinked, nuzzling her nose on Gajeel's shoulder which elicited a whining sound from him. "Juvia just had a nightmare?" The question wasn't exactly for Gajeel.

A vision of ferociousness. An image of brutal desires. Raven locks mixed with silver strands. Glowing scarlet eyes and fangs ready to devour a prey.

Juvia shivered as she recalled what just transpired. She held onto Gajeel tightly, scared that if he let go, the danger would pounce on her instantly. Her best friend realized the fear wrapping around her body. The night air was cold, but droplets of sweat formed on the forehead of the blue-haired youkai.

"Now you know why I'm forcing you to train to fight," grunted Gajeel. He mentally cursed at himself for leaving Juvia at her own devices. He was already aware of the Inugami heir's condition, and yet he failed to anticipate such an event. While at school, his father had contacted and informed him that he would be accompanying Gray Fullbuster to the northern mansion. Gajeel himself had gone through the mating cycle earlier that year. If it weren't for his strict training and rigid conditioning, the dragon youkai would've lost control as well. For safety measures, his father brought him to their clan's summer lodge.

Juvia sighed out loud. "Even if Juvia knew how to fight, Gray-sama would still overpower Juvia," she reasoned.

"Gray-sama? You're going on a first-name basis now since he nearly marked you?" Gajeel scoffed. Unknown to Juvia, Gajeel had always been aware of the former's admiration towards the Inugami heir, much, much to his disapproval. "Don't put that bastard on such a pedestal."

"Juvia's just being respectful, that's all," she mumbled, flinching as she recalled that Gray had indeed nearly marked her. What would her parents do if that actually happened? "Gajeel-kun, please promise Juvia you won't tell Kaachan and Touchan about it," she begged, desiring to spare her parents of the troubling crisis that transpired.

Gajeel re-positioned Juvia on his back as the latter was nearly slipping off. "They should know," he retorted. But when he felt Juvia shaking him out of persistence, he added, "But I won't be the bearer of the fucking bad news!"

Releasing a sigh of relief, Juvia placed a gentle peck on his cheek. "Thank you for being my saviour today." Her only response was a grunt. They spent the rest of the walk-to-home in silence. As soon as they arrived at Juvia's house, the bluenette once again profusely thanked Gajeel.

"Okay, Puddle. I gotta go. I'm still not sure if I'm going with that asshole heir, but I have to still report back to the mansion," he told her as he closed the gate behind him.

"Hey! Was that Gajeel-nii?" a boisterous voice made Juvia jump, the main door of the Lockser house was opened with a bang. The bluenette turned around to a disappointed expression of a thirteen-year-old teenage youkai with spiky brown hair. Val Lockser, Juvia's younger brother, scowled that his greatest idol left without saying goodbye to him. "You're so stupid, nee-chan! You didn't even invite him inside?"

Juvia folded her arms across her chest. The only time she would show her sassy self would be in front of Gajeel and her often-times annoying, spoiled brother. She hit him on top of the head with a chop-like action. "Gajeel-kun has more important business to attend to than hang around a fawning boy!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes at her only brother.

Val dismissed his sister with a wave of hand. "Whatever. I'm going after him," he grumbled making his way towards the front gate. The boy simply praised the ground Gajeel walked on. Juvia held tightly onto the collar of his shirt before the young youkai teleported.

This was the ability that Val inherited from their father — teleporting within short distances. Hence, the Lockser clan was the best candidate to be stewards. They can reach a place (especially around a large mansion) within seconds. Juvia somewhat envied her brother for developing his youkai ability like any normal youkai would.

"You're not going anywhere. Juvia already told you Gajeel-kun is busy. He's needed at the Inugami mansion," she informed the shorter youkai with a firm voice. Val glared at his sister. They were almost at an eye level. Just a few more full moons and he would soon tower over the older bluenette. Not planning to back down, Juvia fixed her brown eyes directly at his emerald green eyes. "Don't give Juvia that look!" she chided him, still resolute to play the elderly-sibling card.

The boy gave up resisting. He might idolize Gajeel, but he disliked being near the Inugami mansion. Even at his young age, it had already been ingrained in Val that he could be the future head steward of the Inugami clan. The young youkai hated the very idea of being a subordinate. But before Val can say something sarcastic towards his sister, the front door slid open; the matriarch of the Lockser household appeared with her usual strict expression.

"Okaeri nasai, Juvia," the mother, Vivian Lockser, greeted her daughter with her regular cool tone.

Juvia bowed her head in respect. "Tadaima, okaachan. Gomen nasai I was late," she apologized.

Their mother stepped aside to make way for her children. "We are still waiting for your father's return. We'll have dinner once he arrived," she informed Juvia. Hearing this, Juvia couldn't help but feel anxious. She prayed to the goddess of the moon that her father wasn't around the Inugami mansion when the _incident_ occurred. "Is there something wrong Juvia?" her mother asked but the younger youkai shook her head.

Juvia proceeded to make her way to her bedroom, leaving behind her brother who was being scolded for being brusque towards his elder sibling. The blue-haired youkai took one last peek at Val, who promptly stuck out his tongue at her. Once Juvia was in the safety of her room, the young youkai took off her sweater and checked her neck.

The cut was barely visible, as if it was never even there in the first place, as if it was an injury conceived by her highly imaginative mind. As she stared back at herself in the mirror, Juvia could visualize a sharp fang grazing the surface on her neck. The scarlet droplet of blood staining the milky white skin. Juvia flinched at the memory, yet at the same time couldn't help but blush.

She had admired Gray Fullbuster for a long time, ever since that day they met during childhood. Gray, she learned, left for a few years to train with a highly respectable youkai, known as the yuki-onna, Ur. He returned to Magnolia during first year of high school and became Juvia's classmate earlier that year. It made Juvia happy and anxious at the same time. The young female youkai knew that her future could lead her as the handmaiden of the Inugami's wife, whoever Gray would be betrothed. In fact, her mother was supposed to be Mika-sama's handmaiden, but certain circumstances (unknown to Juvia) hindered that duty to be carried out.

Speaking of that, Juvia heard a knock on the door. "Come in, kaachan," she rushed to open the door, ensuring that her neck was covered up, just in case.

"Did you go to the Inugami mansion?"

Despite the refreshing temperature inside her room, Juvia felt sweat forming in all her limbs. "Umm, yes. Gajeel-kun needed to stop by there, so Juvia accompanied him to visit the library," she told her. She wasn't lying anyway; she was just cutting the story short. "I met Mika-sama as well."

"I see," her mother curtly nodded in approval. "Next week, you'll be going for training there."

"Training?"

Vivian strode closer to her daughter, brushing the strands away from her face. "It's just formalities. We live in a modern world now but still practice traditional routines. Basically, it's a training to be a court lady or a handmaiden to females in a royal household. You are expected to learn it," Vivian gave Juvia a rare smile, "But it doesn't mean that will be your future."

Juvia nodded. The way of the youkai — their lifestyle — could be quite complicated. Powerful clans, such as the Inugami of the Blue Emblem, always employed traditional living. Some members of the allied clans, those of lower status, became as attendants or servants. Those belonging to the upper class were free to engage in the "modern" world by gaining a specific career and entering into a job profession.

The Locksers had served the Inugami clan for centuries as stewards, but they were not considered lower in status. In fact, tracing back their ancestry, their bloodline had a semblance of youkai nobility. Hence, Juvia was aware that she would be free to gain a career if she so chooses.

If she were to be a handmaiden to Mika Fullbuster, or even the future Mrs. Gray Fullbuster, Juvia would consider it an honour. Still, the dream to become a pre-school teacher was more enticing.

They heard the patriarch of the house cheerfully announced his presence, and Juvia giddily went out of her room to greet her father. She was, after all, the typical daddy's girl.

* * *

Gray could sense the colour of his eyes alternating from the colour of obsidian to red. He could feel his fangs reverting from sharp to dull. He could imagine his demon marks travelling down the side of his right face fading in and out.

But years of training since childhood kept his youkai at bay. It was nearing midnight, and yet he was still stuck inside his room. He wasn't exactly eager to leave, just to be completely isolated in a desolate mansion filled with only male youkai. Of course not. However, Gray was just ready to be spared of the madness — away from the enticing smell of female youkai that kept inviting him for mating. As well, a part of him really hated to even admit, but Gray was worried that his unmated youkai self might seek for that particular scent. The last thing he would want was to be bound with someone he dislikes.

So, yes, in a way, Gray was in a hurry to leave.

An abrupt knock snapped him out of reflection. He grunted as a response, and then regretted that he gave permission for the 'visitor' to enter. It was Gajeel.

"What are you doing here, Redfox?" he snapped, his voice was a mixture of demon growl and a human snarl.

The young dragon youkai stood stiffly without looking directly at Gray. His voice was cold and hard that it was enough to scare a lowly youkai. Gray wasn't at all intimidated. "Your father has arranged for your transportation. I will accompany you to the Northern Manor," was the apt response he gave the heir.

He stood up from his lounging position on his bed. He took huge steps to stand face to face with Gajeel. And though the latter was taller and bulkier, Gray carried a more menacing aura.

"I command you to stay away from me."

This time Gajeel focused his piercing glare at Gray's eyes, without blinking and cowering. "If I'm not bound by duty and loyalty to the clan, I would've done damage to you earlier," he stated in a low, hoarse voice. "For what you did to my best friend," he added through gritted teeth.

With his quick reflex, Gray's firm grip was around Gajeel's thick neck. His hand shook in anger and Gajeel tried to pry the heir's hand away. But to no avail, the dragon youkai was battling a young, strong inugami. The guards outside scrambled to put a stop to the fight, but Gray was too strong. With one push, the two guards found themselves thrown against the wall of Gray's room. One got up and ran to request for assistance.

It was taking all of Gajeel's strength to keep the heir from choking him. The inugami heir released growling sounds. His mind had been invaded by his full demon persona.

"Take me to Blue," he gnarled ferociously. Gray sensed the weakening of the dragon youkai before him. His demonic aura was haunting, terrorizing. If Gajeel were an inuyoukai, he would be whimpering at the moment. Yet, Gray retracted quickly once he felt two imposing presences approaching, one belonging to a more superior and stronger individual.

"Let him go, Gray," Silver Fullbuster calmly ordered his son. He didn't want to resort putting the boy into unconsciousness like earlier. Fortunately, his draconian tone was enough for Gray to heed his command.

An older, taller dragon youkai knelt beside Gajeel, who faltered on the floor to catch his breath. When Silver apologized to his trusted bodyguard, Metallicana bowed his head in reverence. "Do not mind it, Silver-sama. Gajeel is trained for this kind of situation." He helped his son up. The younger dragon youkai immediately stood upright and rigid, even though he was still struggling to gain his breath.

Gray's eyes flickered from red to onyx; it took minutes for it to settle on its original, untransformed colour. Silver sighed, patting his son's back who turned around, not wanting to face the two dragon youkai. "Perhaps Gajeel shouldn't accompany him..." Silver mused out loud. He could predict another confrontation between the two might occur.

"With all due respect, Silver-sama," it was Gajeel who spoke up, signalling his father to give him the opportunity. "I am trained to guard and protect Gray," he stated, forgoing the honorific entitled to the young heir. Gray turned around to glare at him, which Gajeel ignored. "It will be an excellent practice as a future bodyguard and warrior of the clan," he declared to the head of the clan. Silver could only nod.

The young heir wanted to voice out his protest. The intimidating aura of the two older youkai prevented Gray from going full demon on him. He wasn't looking forward to this mini-vacation. There was a reason why the northern manor would be his refuge during his mating cycle. It would serve as a stronghold location that would prevent him from escaping, lest he lost complete control. Some kind of ritualistic runes set in place or something... Gray had no clue. Frankly, he couldn't care less. Yet, these were details he needed to know once he takes full leadership for the clan.

But that could wait. He's still young. Part of his still craved to enjoy his teenage life. Truly, what a fruitful life for an inugami heir!

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to those who left a comment. Please, to all readers, let me know how the story is going so far, especially if there are any confusing sections. It'll help me map out the story outline I have in my head. Feedback are greatly appreciated.**

 **also, agirlworthfighting4, hopefully this chapter gives you that answer. but to explicitly state it, no, Gray was unable to mark her because Gajeel got there in time! See you next chapter!**


	4. The Handmaiden

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Kendo = the way of the sword; art of fencing using the samurai swordsmanship  
** **Chado/chanoyu = tea ceremony; way of the tea  
** **Kitsune = fox  
** **Ookami = wolf  
** **Moushiwake arimasen deshita = very formal way of saying I'm sorry  
** **Urusai = shut up  
** **Baka = stupid/dummy  
** **Oyaji = old man; also an informal way of calling your father (usually used by men)  
**

 **Note: It might sound odd if Levy (or other characters) calls Gray as 'Gray-sama', but do see it as 'Lord Gray'. On that note, Gray will be referred to by many characters as Gray-sama; so for now, Juvia refers to him using his last name.**

* * *

 **The Handmaiden**

* * *

It had been a busy day at the Inugami mansion — and it wasn't even noon yet. The mansion was filled with young youkai (mostly in their teens if converted to human years) who were in for their regular training routine. Two out of the five dojos were occupied by the warrior clans. One held _kendo_ and the other focused on hand-to-hand combat. A third dojo was being used as the training ground for a group of potential handmaidens. Currently, they were learning _chado_ — the tea ceremony.

As part of the handmaiden trainee, Juvia was currently learning about the art of making tea, whether for formal gathering or just to serve the noble youkai lords during conferences. In an hour or so, each would be tested by serving teas to the other group of trainees.

A week had already passed since Juvia started the training. A week had passed since that _incident_... A week had passed since she last saw the young heir.

"Are you nervous?" a petite youkai with a lighter shade of blue hair asked Juvia with a feigned anxiety.

Juvia chuckled. This was Levy McGarden, a half-kitsune, half-dragon youkai of the same age as Juvia. In school, Levy was always part of the A-ranked students as one of the smartest. Not surprisingly so, Levy belonged to a clan whose sole focus were on philosophy and the arts. Levy's ancestors were the youkai scholars, scribes, sophists, and theorists. They were the great, famed poets and novelists, those whose legacy as sages would live on for both the human and youkai society.

It surprised Juvia that Levy is training as a handmaiden. Her reason? Levy's mother actually hailed from a family who served the Inugami clan as court maids and menservants, specifically to the Fullbuster family. So even if Levy carries the blood of nobility, she claimed to take interest in learning the ways of her mother's clan.

The two young female youkai were in the middle of preparing the _wagashi_ , or the confectionary sweets, for the upcoming tea ceremony test. Both were assigned to serve the first batch of kendo trainees.

"A little," Juvia responded in a soft tone. "However, my mom taught me how to prepare tea since I was ten."

"Ooh, I heard that your mom was actually an excellent lady-in-waiting to Mika-sama," Levy cooed in awe.

It was true. Vivian Lockser, formerly known as Vivian Grace belonged to the clan of Levy's mothers. She had the sophisticated aptitude to serve the mistress of the mansion. Like her name suggested, Vivian possessed the grace, beauty, and skill to stand beside Mika Fullbuster wherever she went. It was also no surprise that she married the steward of Lord Silver, Jule Lockser.

"Yes, she was," Juvia answered this with a slight frown. "It seemed Kaachan let go of her duty to concentrate on our family."

Levy nodded at this. Both Levy and Juvia understood that it would be rare for an assigned lady-in-waiting to be released from her responsibilities. This was only possible for the Inugami clan — Silver's way of managing his clan earned him respect and praise from his allies and subordinates. Juvia only knew an abridged detail as to why her mother left the mansion. Vivian gave a formal request to both Silver and Mika, and the Fullbuster superiors gave permission. That was all Vivian and Jule were willing to share to their kids.

"We are indeed lucky to belong to the Blue Emblem clan," Levy mused. "If we're part other clans, like say, the Ookami, that would be pathetic!" Juvia agreed wholeheartedly with Levy.

Like the Inugami of the Blue Emblem, the Ookami of the Opulent Flames had always been part of Magnolia's elite youkai clan. With the exception of their servants, the Ookami only allowed mostly wolf youkai in their clan. Their leader, Ivan Dreyar, had occupied Magnolia's top political seat for over two decades. In fact, Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend, Ultear, belonged to this rival clan.

"Ten minutes left, Ju-chan, and it's going to be thirty minutes of ceremonial doom!" Levy announced, blinking nonstop. A tea ceremony is a slow and gradual process, so that each guest enjoys the serenity and calmness the occasion presents. But for the sole purpose of training, each trainee pair is given half an hour to perform the ceremony.

Levy pretended to bite her fingernails in fear. If one wasn't familiar with her, one would really believe the pre-teen-looking youkai was cowering. But, Juvia could tell that Levy was actually brimming with confidence and excitement. Unlike her, Levy's self-assurance was top-notch.

Juvia sighed. She was feeling nervous, but she knew she would be fine. After all, she had gone through a more rigorous training with a very strict tyrant. "Juvia prefers this than going on training with Gajeel-kun," she laughed a little, thinking back to their last training session.

"Ga-Gajeel? Are you two..." Levy's words trailed off as she scanned her eyes around the kitchen. There were four more handmaiden-in-training, but only the two of them were inside the room at the moment. "Together?"

It took Juvia some time to process the question. She eyed Levy in confusion. "Is Levy-chan asking if Juvia and Gajeel are a couple?" When Levy nodded, Juvia gave a near screech. "No, no, no," she denied with such passion. "Gajeel-kun is like Juvia's older brother. To think of him as anything other than that is almost borderline incestuous!"

Levy created a small 'o' shape with her mouth. "I see... It's just that in school, many think that the two of you are together. Does he... Does Gajeel like someone?" she looked down at the tray of wagashi snacks, a light shade of rose dusting her cheeks.

Juvia was not oblivious to such rumours. In fact, when Gajeel learned of it, he was majorly upset. He hated the notion that lowly creatures mistook his kindness to Juvia as romantic. Juvia, for her part, continued to act the same way towards her best friend. She wouldn't let baseless rumours affect her friendship with him. After all, aside from her family, Gajeel was the most important individual in her life.

"If Gajeel-kun likes someone, he's never told Juvia about it. Juvia hopes that if there's someone he likes, he will confide in Juvia."

Levy could only nod, but Juvia saw a ghost of enthusiasm on her expression. Juvia was aware that Gajeel and Levy are having regular contact with each other — only because they have the same homeroom since their first year and both regularly train at the Inugami mansion. Juvia wanted to ask if Levy somewhat has feelings for the dragon youkai, but she didn't want to pry. Not until Juvia could confidently call Levy her friend. She wasn't even sure if Levy considered her as such.

They continued chatting until the tutor, Porlyusica, an almost-always petulant dragon demonness, interrupted the two to deliver the 'good' news. The tea ceremony was about to start.

* * *

She was perfect. Okay, that might be a hyperbolic praise for the following: she didn't fumble while handing the cups, no spillage albeit her hands shook a bit, and she didn't forget the strict rules the tutor taught them. Basically, Juvia accomplished this training to near perfection.

The only blip to it was her freezing for a minute or two in the beginning, when she greeted the students partaking in the first session. They were a group of noble youkai teens, all with an imposing aura. Two particularly stood out — and of course their reputation precedes them.

One was an inugami youkai with flaming, long crimson hair that shines every time light hits her head. Her beautiful features were accentuated when she gave a small smile to Juvia, acknowledging the lower-class youkai's presence. That made Juvia blush. This was Erza Scarlet, a fearsome youkai who would potentially be Gajeel's direct superior.

The other Inugami youkai, Juvia only knew of based from descriptions, had the same shade of azure locks like Juvia. Standing beside him, onlookers would probably assume the older teen as Juvia's older brother. Jellal Fernandes was revered by many youkai of his generation, including Gajeel. His clan was of higher nobility status than the warriors, making them second-in-command to the Fullbuster family. If for some drastic event Gray was stripped of his bequeathal, Jellal would be next-in-line.

According to stories, when Jellal gained his youkai abilities, he immediately turned into a full inugami, taking on the form of a great canine of colossal size. Usually, when young youkai transform for the first time, especially inugami, they go through stages. The colour of their eyes and hair change and demon marks start appearing faintly. This would be their humanoid appearance. When they fully immersed themselves in their power, that's when they gain their full demon form (depending on the youkai species they belong to).

Jellal was a different case. He immediately transformed into his full youkai form. Thus, his demon mark remained permanently on the right side of his face.

He eyed Juvia with his piercing gaze, and the latter couldn't keep her eyes fixed on his. There was something strangely familiar about him, but at the same time totally alien. He didn't acknowledge Juvia, like Erza did. He just accepted the _chawan_ , or tea bowl, with an unfazed, stoic demeanour. Juvia knew her face was the same colour as a tomato.

"Say," Levy nudged her with an elbow. "You kept looking at Jellal. Are you perchance attracted to him?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course not. Juvia wouldn't even dream to casually call his name like that!"

Levy giggled with glee. "The lady doth protest too much." She shook her head in amusement. The two of them have completed their training and passed with flying colours. The second session was in progress, but the two were already cleaning up the tools they used. "It would look strange if the two of you become a couple. You two have this strange semblance. If I didn't know you, I would think he's your brother."

Juvia sighed. Sadly, she did indeed look more like Jellal's sibling than her own little brother, Val. Juvia pursed her lips in reflection. "Well, you look more like a sister than Val does to Juvia, especially with our blue hair," she stated to Levy as a-matter-of-factly.

Levy laughed out loud, lightly hitting Juvia on the arm. "Oh yeah, you're right. Anyway, blue is pretty predominant in mom's clan." Juvia nodded at this.

For years, that was the consolation she kept telling herself. There was no one with a blue shade of hair in the Lockser family. Like her parents and younger sibling, most of them were brunettes. However, as Levy indicated, some members from her paternal side possessed blue hair.

The two young youkai continued to chat while they completed their errands. Another pair of trainees entered, giggling to each other. Both Levy and Juvia couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on.

"Gajeel is so manly, even though he's younger than me by a year," one squealed in delight.

"Ugh, I saw him train in judo one time, and by golly, those muscles!" the other nearly yelped in a perky voice.

"I can't believe we're serving him today. I'm _soooo_ excited!"

Juvia's head jerked towards their direction. "Sorry to interrupt, but did you just say you're serving Gajeel for training?"

The question was addressed to both youkai female but the orange-haired kitsune youkai responded, "Yes, he just got back from his assignment with Gray-sama. Our tutor decided to make him participate and join the last session."

A flush of excitement surged through Juvia. A whole week had passed since she last saw her best friend. She was so eager to see him that it didn't cross her mind the implication of his return. Well, she was bound to have a rude encounter, in all literal sense of the phrase.

Not hearing Levy calling for her, and momentarily forgetting to employ proper decorum inside the mansion, Juvia rushed out of the kitchen to find her best friend. She was aware he accompanied the Inugami heir to somewhere, but she didn't realize that communication with him would be cut off. After all, she wanted to share the good news that she would be training in the mansion.

This only meant the two of them could spend more time together!

Juvia first checked the dojo with the judo training. No, the place was actually empty. She peeked around the warriors' den, a spacious outhouse where the guards and other servants lounged and lingered. There was no sign of him. And while Juvia had now access to the inner buildings of the mansion, she didn't want to just loiter around to look for him. When she found no trace of Gajeel, Juvia decided to give up.

As she was about to exit the veranda to return to the dojo, someone called her attention. Juvia turned, surprised to come face to face with Jellal Fernandes.

"Jellal-sama," she bowed out of respect. "How can Juvia help you?"

"You are Jule Lockser's daughter?" His voice was low and gentle, but there was a commanding hymn to it. Juvia completely understood why people immediately developed a sense of respect towards Jellal, even with a few minutes spent in front of him.

"Yes, Jellal-sama. Silver-sama's steward is indeed my father," she replied, straightening up finally looking him in the eye. Juvia couldn't help but feel intimidated. Jellal, she noted, was as tall as Gajeel, although his built less bulky.

"I see..." he cleared his throat. "I was told by your tutor that you will be assigned to our manor for the rest of your training."

This was definitely surprising news to Juvia. "Juvia hasn't been assigned her duties yet," she admitted, and frankly wasn't entirely happy hearing it. "Is there a reason why Jellal-sama is telling Juvia this?" she inquired boldly. It was quite odd that he's the one delivering such information.

"Well, I had just been informed after the chado. Erza mentioned to me that she would like you to be her handmaiden, if ever."

Hearing the piece of information brought a smile to Juvia's lips. It was a known fact that Erza and Jellal had been engaged since childhood. Fortunately, the two betrothed fell in love right from the beginning.

Juvia bowed in gratitude. "Juvia is flattered to be chosen by Erza-sama. If Juvia's given the choice, then Juvia will surely consider being her handmaiden." She was speaking with sincerity. Being of service to the second powerful family in the Inugami clan would certainly be an honour.

"That is good to hear. While we don't impose on such duties, I feel that Erza would actually petition, if not demand, to get you assigned to her," Jellal offered her a tiny smile; Juvia could just melt seeing that. He was often referred to as the stoic prince, and many claimed his smiles and laughter were reserved to Erza alone. Being able to receive even the tiniest contouring of his lips was indeed an honour.

"Very well, you should go. I do not wish to keep you longer, lest your tutor scolds you."

Juvia's eyes widened as she completely forgot the repercussion of leaving the dojo without notice. She bowed to Jellal and bid him a goodbye. As she rounded the corner towards the dojo, Juvia was suddenly forcefully grabbed out of nowhere. The grip on her left arm was strong, and she was yanked with such power. Her body came into a forceful contact with someone.

"Why are you here?" a voice hissed in her ears.

Juvia gasped, knowing immediately who her 'assailant' was. "Let me go," she screeched, keeping her own voice at a lower volume. She didn't want to create a scene, not after what happened a week ago. Deep, dark eyes stared intently at her, and Juvia can read all the anger and rage in them. "Please, Fullbuster-sama, let Juvia go." She struggled to pry away his clenched fingers around her arm. If she were human, she would be bruising now.

"After all that happened, you're still here? Aren't you shameless?" Gray released his hold by slightly pushing her.

With a sudden burst of courage, Juvia faced the young heir with a hardened expression. Perhaps it was from learning that Erza deemed her qualified enough to be a handmaiden. Whatever it was, Juvia was unexpectedly confident. "Juvia was invited by Mika-sama to train as a handmaiden. What happened last week was buried deep, deep in the ground. Juvia will not think about it, and so should you!" she declared with her chin lifted up.

She internally smiled, liking this version of herself. Perhaps she'd call it the Juvia two-point-zero!

Gray, on the other hand, was clearly enraged. In his mind, how dare such a lowly youkai talk back to him. "Handmaiden?" he scoffed, tugging the collar on the female youkai's kimono. "Pfft, how can my mother invite such a bumbling idiot to be one?!"

"Well, she did, so Fullbuster-sama can't say anything about it!" she retorted, not appreciating him referring to her as an idiot. She did well in school, maybe even better than him. He may be of nobility and higher class, but he had no right to demean her mental aptitude. "And Juvia's not an idiot! Juvia wasn't the one who scored a forty in the last Math test..."

Gray's eyes bulged out. "Urusai, baaaaka!"

Juvia, really having the time of her life being sassy, snorted at him. "It seems that's all Fullbuster-sama can come up with. Quite pathetic, if Juvia says so."

Gray's anger had just gotten amplified. He inched closer to her and pulled her by the collar once again. "I don't know where you're getting this confidence from, but don't forget you're nothing but a weak youkai. You don't even have a single ability to show up for," he jeered.

His nearness affected her, and Juvia found herself speechless. After all, she wasn't exactly an expert in the game of audacity. She hated that her kimono was being crumpled in his grip. But most of all, she hated that she could feel his breath on her skin — that his lips were less than ten inches away from hers. She tried to pull back, but it only made her outer kimono layer wrinkled and coming out of her obi.

And then, there it was again. His eyes flashed red, albeit so instantaneous that could've been missed with a blink of an eye. The two were in the corner side of the mansion near the garden, practically hidden from view. Juvia panicked. If the young heir turned into his demon form, Juvia wouldn't know what he'd be capable of doing. She couldn't overpower him even if she wanted to.

So, without any concrete solution, Juvia did the first thing that came to mind — she pinched his nose as hard as she could. The young heir yelped in pain, one hand swiped away Juvia's fingers while the other covered his nose. With this distraction, Juvia dashed away from him as fast as her slender legs could take her. She ran and ran, directionless, as long as she can get away from him. She would just suffer the consequences later.

And then _BAM_! She bumped into a formidable barrier — wait no, it was Gajeel.

"Oh, Gajeel-kun!" she shrieked, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. He truly was her saviour.

"Good grief, youkai," the taller one grumbled, resisting the suffocating embrace. "Get off me, Puddle! Ugh and yuck!"

Panting and heaving deep breaths, Juvia released her hold on him. She glanced behind her to make sure _he_ wasn't following.

"Gihihi, you look messy with hair sticking out of your bun. It's as if an oni is chasing you," the dragon youkai snorted, crossing his burly arms. "What's up with you? Don't tell me you're just excited to see me!"

Before Juvia could answer, a stern voice called out to her. "Juvia Lockser!"

Turning oh-so-very slowly, Juvia faced the unsympathetic face of her tutor, Porlyusica. She glared at both Juvia and Gajeel.

"What was the prime rule for handmaidens in the court?" she eyed Juvia up and down with disapproving air.

Juvia tried to smooth out her hair and her kimono to appear presentable. She bowed down in a ninety-degree angle and apologized, " _Moushiwake arimasen deshita_ , Porlyusica-sensei." She straightened her back and answered the tutor with a soft voice. "A handmaiden should always exude class with proper and prim manners."

"Then pray tell me why you are disheveled and clinging to a male youkai who isn't your mate?"

"Jeez, cheer up, oba-san," Gajeel interjected, speaking casually to his maternal aunt.

"I do not need your input, Gajeel. Make your way to the dojo for the chado," she chided him with a firmer tone.

The young dragon youkai shrugged and patted Juvia's head. "See ya later, Puddle."

"Gajeel-ku-," Juvia called out but was cut off by Porlyusica. She wanted to ask him if they could go home together. Slightly pouting, Juvia earned another reprimand from the tutor. Apologizing, Juvia bowed once more. The older youkai told Juvia to make her way back to the kitchen and wait for the last batch of trainees to finish with the ceremony.

"By the way, Juvia-san," Porlyusica said out loud as she led the trainee through the wide yard leading to the tea room. "You are assigned to the Fernandes' manor to be Erza-sama's handmaiden. You will start next month, is that understood?"

Juvia eagerly nodded, pleased with the somewhat-official assignment. She couldn't wait to let Levy know. She also wondered if her mother would be pleased. Lost in her thoughts, Juvia didn't even realize when Porlyusica stopped walking. As she was following from behind, she bumped into her tutor. She was again rewarded with a stern stare.

"Moushiwake arim..." she trailed off when she saw the young heir standing in front. He arrogantly looked down on the older tutor, who was already bowing in respect, and then back to Juvia. Forgetting her tact, Juvia muttered under her breath, "Ugh! It's him again!"

"JUVIA LOCKSER!" Porlyusica snapped her head towards Juvia's direction and angrily called her name. "Where are your manners? Such disrespect towards the young heir isn't allowed here."

Gray sent her a conceited grin. "Porlyusica, please make sure your trainees know their lowly place," he haughtily told the older youkai. He continued to further put Juvia in trouble, "Just earlier I saw her flirting with Jellal. Isn't that a grave sin towards Erza, Jellal's mate?"

"Flirting, Gray-sama?" Porlyusica uttered in confusion. Juvia, on the other hand, gasped in disbelief mixed with anger.

"How can you just lie like that?" she pointed at him, not caring whether she was speaking to the heir in a crude manner. Juvia may appear weak and timid, but she always stood up for herself when she's been wronged. She won't let anyone, heir or no heir, trample her character.

"You practically offered yourself to Jellal," Gray snorted in arrogance. "Why? Cause you didn't get to have me that one time?"

"Gray-sama, please, what are you saying?" Porlyusica asked for clarification.

Gray shrugged and continued to berate Juvia's character. "I saw it. She was seducing Jellal a while ago. She was practically throwing herself at him!"

"Juvia wouldn't do such an indecent thing towards someone so noble like Jellal-sama," she explained to her tutor, and then turned to Gray. "Fullbuster-sama should actually apologize to Juvia for what he did a week ago," she angrily spat. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she held herself together. "A true youkai leader, like Silver-sama, should never treat their subordinates like dirt or a plaything. You should be ashamed of yourself. You don't have the making of a proper clan heir, most especially as the supreme leader of us all!"

When she finished her rant, Juvia finally realized she spoke too much. Porlyusica was incredulously staring at her. The young heir stared as well, but one could tell the rage burning his insides. Gray was seething mad. However, before anyone could react, applause was heard from behind Juvia. Both Juvia and Porlyusica turned around to see a smiling Silver Fullbuster approaching them. Following behind him was Jule Lockser, wearing a hard-to-read expression.

Yet, Juvia could tell that her father had a hint of pride in his eyes. There was a semblance of satisfaction sketched on his face after seeing his daughter stand up for herself. Of course, Jule held back his elation out of respect for his master.

The said master walked closer to them, and Juvia and her tutor bowed down in respect. "Very well said, young Lady Lockser. It's about time my idiot of a son gets called out for his behaviour," he chuckled and slapped Gray's back.

"Whatever, Oyaji," Gray rolled his eyes and strolled away. But before finally disappearing inside the mansion, he shot one last antagonistic look at Juvia.

Porlyusica excused herself and Juvia due to the unfinished handmaiden training. The head of the Blue Emblem clan dismissed them in a cheerful and friendly manner, qualities that always earned him respect from his subordinates. When the two female youkai were out of earshot, Silver turned to Jule.

"My dear friend, indeed you have a lovely daughter."

Jule bowed down in appreciation. "Thank you for the kind words, Silver-sama. Juvia is often timid, but she can be quite outspoken when pushed to the edge. For that, I truly apologize."

Silver waved his hand in nonchalance. "Nothing to be sorry for. What she said to Gray wasn't enough a lecture for my son. In fact," he snapped his fingers. "I've just the brightest idea to straighten up my son's crooked personality."

The steward stared at his master in an apprehensive way. Jule knew that look on the master's face. He wasn't the highly respected steward for no reason. Smiling nervously, Jule carefully asked, "Oh my… I'm afraid to ask, but what is this bright idea of yours, Silver-sama?"

Scratching his chin and displaying a sinister smile, Silver laughed out loud. "You'll love it, Jule. I'm positive you'll love it. Let's go to my office. We need to discuss something important involving my son and your daughter."

Hearing that, Jule's left eye twitched a bit. Uh oh. "My daughter, my lord?"

Almost as if he was skipping, Silver trudged the halls of the mansion with an excited gait. "We're gonna plan a wedding!"

Jule Lockser didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

 **A/N: The narrative is quite slow, but I hope not dragging for you readers. I want to slowly introduce the characters, as well as the world they live in. Feedback are highly appreciated. Also, let me know if incorporating Japanese words are getting distracting. Since I'm basing the story on two youkai-centric sources (Nurarihyon & Inuyasha), I want to include those Japanese mysticism elements. but if it's getting distracting, I'll try and lessen it. So please, do let me know.**

 **For everyone who took time to read, review, favourite, and follow, THANK YOU SO MUCH. m (_ _) m**


	5. The Provoker

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **THE PROVOKER**

* * *

If there was one thing Juvia can confidently claim, it's that her parents never fought. Argued, sure; but an all-out fighting, never! At least not to her recollection.

Her father, Jule Lockser, had always been a soft-spoken and patient gentleman. If there was something that displeased him, he would find ways to let the person know in the very sweetest way. For example, when Val accidentally hit him on the nose while running around, their father didn't even scold the young youkai. Rather, Jule patted Val's head and told him to be extremely careful, all the while blood trickling down his nose. Juvia panicked seeing her father's state, but the older Lockser assured his daughter that it would heal in minutes since he's a youkai.

Yes, Jule Lockser was that kind, tolerant, and even-tempered.

Vivian Lockser, on the other hand, can be quite strict. Yet, she never raised her voice to reprimand her children. When she argued with her husband, she also did it in a composed manner.

So for Juvia to arrive at home hearing her mother almost yelling, it was quite a surprise. Vivian's voice rose a decibel higher, hence Juvia's _'I'm home'_ wasn't heard. They were too engrossed with their argument, it seemed. Juvia's father was still talking in his usual volume, but Juvia sensed a bit of frustration and anger in his tone. Shockingly, they didn't even notice her presence or scent.

"Why did you even entertain such an idea?" Vivian sounded quite upset. "I cannot allow it! You cannot allow it! You must not allow such travesty!"

Juvia stood frozen outside the kitchen, not knowing where to go. It felt like she was intruding in a very private or personal matter between her parents. Yet, the only way to get to her room upstairs was to pass by the kitchen.

"You know we cannot defy our superiors," replied Jule, and Juvia could tell her father was trying hard to control his patience.

"Superior? You chose to work for him. Technically, your clan isn't affiliated with the Blue Emblem, but you chose to."

"The Locksers have always been loyal to Blue Emblem, particularly the Fullbusters."

"Yes, as faithful and excellent stewards. But as in-laws? I will not permit it, even if it means I go against your wishes," Vivian asserted. "I do not care if you're my husband. My child is more important."

Juvia gasped hearing her mother say such a hurtful statement. She couldn't even imagine how her father reacted to this. The moment of silence between her parents gave Juvia the chance to absorb fully what her mother said. It had something to do with her or Val and the Blue Emblem leaders. Juvia knew she should leave to give them privacy, yet curiosity got the better of her.

"Vivian, calm down. It is only a proposition. Nothing has been set in stone yet."

"Yet? Don't tell me you're actually considering it, Jule?"

The Lockser patriarch responded in a low voice, as if reserved only for his wife. Juvia strained her hearing, but she couldn't clearly make out her father's response.

"There's no need for discussion," she heard her mother declare stubbornly. "Our child will not marry into that family."

Juvia gasped and dropped the bag she was holding; its clatter surely made her presence known to them. Instantly, her parents were outside the kitchen, catching the young demonness picking up her bag from the floor.

Jule sighed, as if in defeat. "You heard our discussion," was more of a statement than a question. Juvia nodded her head nonetheless. "Did you fully understand it, my dear?" he asked gently. This time Juvia shook her head.

"What did Kaachan mean by marrying into the family? Who is? Val?"

Both parents glanced at each other. The anger on her mother's face was obvious. "It is something that will not happen," Vivian stated firmly. "I will not allow it, even if it means leaving Magnolia."

* * *

The heavy tension in the Lockser household lingered. Even Val, who's usually oblivious to such happenings, could tell there was something going on between his parents. He questioned his older sister, but she remained tight-lipped.

As for Juvia, the ambiguity of the things her parents said troubled her. She tried to get a clarification from her mother, but the older demonness would only gruff in annoyance. Eventually, Juvia didn't bother her mother about the issue anymore. She decided to interrogate her father, but the patriarch of the family would only smile.

Who is marrying whom? Could it be… that they were discussing about her marrying Gray Fullbuster?

The thought alarmed her but also made her heart a-flutter. Truth be told, Juvia harboured a deep infatuation towards the young Fullbuster. His physical attributes played a contribution to her affections towards him. Yet, what really made Gray her "dashing prince" was that memory from long ago — of a young rowdy boy who showed hints of sweetness and gentleness. But of course, no one would know this secret crush. No, Juvia wouldn't even dare let her best friend, Gajeel, know about it.

Gray Fullbuster was just someone to admire from afar. To marry Gray Fullbuster was out of the question. It was something that should never be considered at all.

Juvia shook her head to dispel such thoughts. Sooner, rather than later, she would get to the bottom of this. Whether their parents were talking about her or Val, Juvia knew that they would eventually discuss it with them.

After lingering in her bed for five minutes, Juvia pushed herself to get up. School was back again, thus a new term. It was still quite early but the young youkai decided to prepare right away. After half an hour, she joined her brother for breakfast. Her mother was silent the whole time, and none of the Lockser offspring dared to make a sound. After finishing the meal, making a quick stop to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Juvia bid her mother goodbye to head straight to the academy.

Usually, she would meet Gajeel on the way. This time, Juvia decided to take a different route. She wanted an alone time for herself to reflect back on the two weeks of vacation. It was short, but it seemed she accomplished quite a few things.

The training as a handmaiden began without a hitch — well except for that one incident with the young heir. This, Juvia decided to purge from her mind. A wave of excitement rushed through her, as she's reminded that her training would be continued at the Fernandes household, where she will instantly learn to serve Jellal Fernandes's mate, Erza Scarlet.

As she arrived at the school gates, she caught a glimpse of the young inugami heir. The thumping in her heart grew louder. It was either he got a whiff of her scent or he just looked her way, but Gray instantly locked eyes with Juvia. Their last meeting was less-than-desirable. Juvia let her emotions get the better of her. Though she knew Gray deserved to be chided for his haughty attitude, Juvia was quite disrespectful to the heir of the clan. A part of Juvia encouraged her to apologize; another part was insistent to stand her ground. She should just walk away, ignore him, and hoped that she would rarely get the chance to meet him.

Hence, she walked straight ahead without batting an eyelash or even a glance at the young heir's way. Usually, Juvia played the part of a respectful subordinate; not this morning. Instead, she went straight to the classroom and hoped the day would go by without trouble.

Sadly, Lady Luck was rarely on Juvia's side. The young inugami heir entered the classroom and walked straight towards Juvia's seat. No words were spoken between them, until Gray pulled her left wrist and dragged her outside the classroom. Juvia started to protest but immediately clamped her mouth shut when she received Gray's glare. They caught few stares from the students, because many couldn't fathom why the popular Fullbuster was with the unnoticed Lockser.

Gray brought her to an isolated area outside behind the school gym. He didn't let go of her wrist, then backed her into the wall, almost caging her when he placed his free hand just beside her head. "What the fuck is your problem?"

 _Huh?_ Juvia blinked in confusion. She cleared her throat, hoping she wouldn't stutter or anything. She was beginning to feel intimidated. Sure, she knew that one shriek can reach multiple youkai hearing. After all, this was a school full of youkai. In fact, if she just yell Gajeel's name, Juvia knew he'd be there within minutes. Still, Juvia didn't want further trouble.

"Juvia is unsure of what you mean, Fullbuster-sama."

Gray snorted in annoyance. "Feigning ignorance, huh? How thick-skinned of you to think I will let you get away for what you did a few days ago. Who the fuck do you think you are, thinking you can lecture me about being a clan leader? You're nothing but a piece of lowly youkai who's born to serve me!"

Anger was slowly seeping in her, but a part of her felt like laughing. That was it? He was angry for something she said. The sassy Juvia resurfaced. "Really, Fullbuster-sama? You dragged me here because of such a petty reason? Juvia feels astounded. If Juvia was such an inferior youkai to you, then you shouldn't be bothered by what Juvia said or thought. Juvia's opinion shouldn't matter at all."

Gray grabbed her by the collar, but he still held her wrist. "Watch your mouth. You know I'm stronger than you and I could literally squash you," he threatened. He could feel his demon marks pulsating. This weak blue blob had the ability to cast furor inside him. "Learn to respect me, demoness," he snarled. The fury in him increased when she stared back with a calm expression. For a millisecond, thanks to his quick senses, Gray caught a slight change in her eye colour. From brown, it glowed to a glistening blue like the colour of the vast ocean. He furrowed his eyebrows, unsure whether it was his imagination. He continued to stare straight into her eyes, hoping to see of the colour changing once more.

Juvia's soft whisper pulled him back to reality. "Is that all you want from Juvia, Fullbuster-sama? To be completely respectful? Juvia has always done that, but…" she trailed off and peeled her eyes away from his. She shifted her gaze to somewhere distant. "Why do you hate Juvia so much?"

There was a melancholic trace to her voice that made Gray uneasy. He wasn't quite the articulate kind, so he was unable to describe it. His demon marks continued to pulse, and he was aware it was due to her near presence. Submitting to instincts, he pulled her collar up, closing the distance between their faces. Juvia was taken aback and automatically faced him. This gave him the opportunity to crash his lips against hers. His hand gripping her wrist released it, only to clutch onto her waist. He let go of her collar, so he could grasp the back of her head. It made it impossible for Juvia to back away.

She wasn't responding to him, no matter how forceful his lips kept nipping on hers. She made protesting sounds, but he wouldn't budge. But then, Juvia felt the hand on her waist travel to the arch of her back, slowly caressing it. Such ministrations gave Juvia a pleasurable sensation. With that, she surrendered. She opened her lips for him, and he took that invitation with vigour. He explored with his tongue; she tasted sweet to him, and he was intoxicating for her. Both didn't know how long their lips danced with each other. When they parted, Juvia's cheeks were painted with the rosiest tinge. Her eyes were glassy, and she wasn't sure what to say or do.

Gray lifted her chin with his right hand. "I hate you because you make me do such things," he finally answered her question. With that, he walked away from her.

* * *

Juvia didn't attend homeroom and ended up going to the library instead. She envied the humans, because they can make the excuse of going to the nurse's room due to feeling unwell. Such condition was unheard of for any youkai.

Her mind was a broken puzzle at the moment. Part of her wanted to dwell on what happened earlier, but another side refused to acknowledge such incident. No, she told herself, it was something she should forget about. It was a forced kiss that wasn't exactly unwanted but a forced one nonetheless. She should be angry at the inugami heir. She should despise him. Yet… she couldn't feel any hatred, any anger. Juvia just felt sad. Once she acknowledged that feeling, tears began streaming down her face.

Perhaps it was because Juvia really does like Gray. She never really allowed herself to fully imagine the two of them being a couple, although the thought did cross her mind. It's free to dream; so, she created a delusion at one time, of her and Gray talking and holding hands, and Gray displaying his ice-making ability. For Juvia, she just wanted a similar event to when they were younger. She just wanted to spend one day with Gray without the thought of status and power.

Wiping her tears away, Juvia stood up and proceeded to go to the washroom to wash her face. The bell rang signalling the end of homeroom. She would just put behind that episode with the inugami heir and try her best to stay away from him as much as possible. If they happen to meet, Juvia would simply give him what he wanted— respect. She would be the submissive, lowly youkai to the superior inugami.

Fortunately, her training would be at the Fernandes mansion, far away from the Fullbuster heir!

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang for the day, Juvia made a dash out of the room. A sense of paranoia consumed her, thinking Gray was staring intently at her. Sharing two classes with him was indeed torture. She didn't stop to take a breather or even turn around until she was about five minutes to her house. Juvia let out a laugh. As if Gray would actually run after her or follow her.

She couldn't concentrate in class, but at least she generated a plausible reason why Gray kissed her. He was basically exercising his authority towards her. She had been quite discourteous to him, although she still believed he deserved some chiding. Either way, Juvia was confident her encounters with Gray would soon stop, if not completely concluded. She just needed to be on her best behaviour in front of him and ensure to never be on his way.

When she opened the gate to her house, she was surprised to be face to face with Gajeel. She didn't get to see him for the whole day, so she was enthusiastic to set eyes on him. Without care, she pounced on him with an excited squeal and hug.

"Gajeel-kun!"

Gajeel stood rigid, an unusual reaction from him. Juvia immediately let go and looked up at him. "Is there anything wrong? And by the way, why are you at Juvia's house? That means you must've left school quite early? Were you waiting for Juvia? Wait, did you actually go to school at all?" The barrage of questions didn't give Gajeel the chance to answer. Either way, the expression on his face made Juvia concerned. "Hey, Gajeel-kun, why do you look so serious?"

Gajeel sighed out loud. "Your mother will tell you. I'll see you, Juvia, once you made your decision." He didn't wait for Juvia to respond as he headed straight out of the gate. Juvia tried calling him back, but he just kept walking away.

When Juvia turned around, her mother was already at the door waiting for her.

"Kaachan, tadaima."

Vivian didn't reply but gave Juvia a hardened expression. "Juvia, I just made my decision. Your father has no choice but to accept it since the other side had approved."

Juvia tilted her head in confusion. "Juvia doesn't understand."

"You are to be married to Gajeel," Vivian answered. "The ceremony, if all goes well, will be held next month."

And suddenly, Juvia felt like her entire world became hazy.

* * *

 **a/n: Anyone still interested in this story? Heh. I apologize for the really long wait. the past few months had been very busy, and add to that my waning Gruvia (and Fairy Tail) feels. however, I suddenly remembered this story and I just felt like I want to really finish it.**

 **i think i've been ambitious with this story, but i'll just keep writing. expect some illogical turn of events. I think i'll sacrifice accuracy (and logic) just so I can come up with entertainment. i think that's why I had a writer's block. i was so focused on making many things make sense, I kind of lost the excitement of writing it. so, be warned that there might be plot holes/inconsistencies.**

 **for all the reviewers from the previous chapter and the favouriters/followers, thank you. please do leave a review just to let me know if there are still interested readers...**


	6. The Proposal

Standard disclaimer applies.

Anata = you or dear (endearment between husband and wife)

Okaasan = mother

Yuki-onna = snow woman

* * *

 **THE PROPOSAL**

* * *

"Okaeri, Anata," Juvia flashed a welcoming smile to the proud youkai entering their humble home. She approached him quickly and helped take off his tunic. Her husband preferred to walk around the house without a shirt on. "How was work today?"

Instead of answering, the tall youkai with piercing red eyes patted his wife's head, ruffling her hair. He walked past her, following the aroma of a home-cooked meal. She wasn't the best cook, but he still loved what she makes. It's his favourite beef stew. She really knew how to please her mate.

She entered the kitchen and proceeded to set the table for him. She had her back turned on him when she felt strong arms encircling her body. Her husband placed a soft kiss on her neck then he turned her around. His face descended, and their lips met—

" _NOOOO!"_

Juvia slapped her cheeks, rousing herself from the weirdest daydream she just conjured. She just couldn't see herself kissing her "husband". She just couldn't see Gajeel that way.

It was already midnight, and the light from the moon was faint. Snow had been late this winter, but the temperature was fairly cold. Suddenly her mind then drifted to a certain ice inugami. A finger instinctively touched her lips. They were a bit bruised. Well, technically they weren't even swollen. Yeah, the young heir did bite her lips quite hard. If Juvia were human, they would be bruised. She wondered if Gajeel would be forceful during a make-out session.

Again, Juvia smacked herself. She just felt queasy thinking of her and her best friend in an intimate way. Sure, Juvia can hug Gajeel tightly. Sometimes, without malice, she'd be pressing her chest against his. She never thought it was sexual or anything. Once, she sat on Gajeel's lap to annoy him. Again, she never thought of it as sexual or intimate. It was just a friendly gesture, right?

But all these would change. Her mother was adamant about Juvia being betrothed to the dragon youkai. She heard her parents arguing again. Well, more like her mother being quite quarrelsome. Jule Lockser remained calm, although Juvia could tell he wasn't pleased that Vivian went behind his back. Vivian didn't consult her husband about this marriage arrangement at all. Juvia just could not understand her mother. She begged for her mother to explain why she should marry Gajeel.

"It's for your own good" was her answer.

"But okaasan, he's like a brother to me."

"Then start thinking of him as a mate."

"Then tell me why the sudden decision. Did otousan approve?"

Vivian's expression was stern. "It is my own decision, and I will handle your father. I have always thought of arranging your marriage with the young Redfox. He will be a suitable husband for you."

That was the end of their conversation. It was frustrating to be suddenly thrown into such a situation. Juvia knew that eventually she had to be mated with someone. However, she was hoping it would be with a youkai she fell in love with. Not like this… not a youkai she considered almost a brother.

It was a sleepless night for the demoness indeed.

* * *

There really was no point to going to school. Well, in Gray's mind that is. The young inugami knew he got all the learning and training he needed from the famous yuki-onna, Ur. She provided Gray with all the necessary fundamentals a future clan leader would need.

If only… if only Gray was stronger to defeat that unforgivable Deliora, an oni who took away the life of Gray's mentor. Ur was like a second mother to Gray. Sure, Gray will always love his mother, though he would never state it out loud. Caring, generous, sweet, and gentle—Mika was undeniably close to perfection. However, she had duties to their clan, thus was unable to spend quality time with Gray. Not like Ur.

Ur took in Gray at the age of eleven. She honed his ice-making abilities and helped harness his youkai prowess. Ur trained him hard so that he would always be in control of his demon form.

Until that stupid blue blob appeared!

Just the thought of that stupid blue blob made Gray's insides twist in rage, but it also did something strange. He knew his demon side craved to touch her, hungry for the scent and taste of her skin. No matter how he told himself she wasn't his type—that she's plain, weak, and so beneath him—it was no use. He wanted her.

It was taking all his willpower not to confront her again. He watched in silence, with squinted glare, as the stupid blue blob cautiously walked to her seat. She usually put her hair in a tight bun, but not this time. Her flowing blue waves hang loosely down her shoulders, framing her face, highlighting her soft features. If not for the silly black-rimmed glasses she wore, she'd look beauti— Gray stopped himself before completing the one word that _least_ describes Juvia. For a moment, their eyes met, but Juvia quickly looked away. Gray knew she was trying to avoid him. Too bad for her they have homeroom together.

It also grated his nerves that she kept wearing those dark-rimmed glasses. Who was she trying to fool with her poor eyesight anyway? As if youkai have weak vision! She also moved without the confidence of a youkai, especially for an inugami race. Gray hated the idea that such a spineless weakling shared his traits. And at the age of seventeen, she still had no power or ability to boast.

Clenching his fists, Gray wanted nothing to do with her. But a voice, ugh that stupid voice inside him was egging him to drag the stupid blue blob and bring her to a secluded place. _You are her master; you have authority over her. You can do as you please with her, and she should comply!_

Suddenly, Gray's senses went into overdrive. A formidable presence was fast approaching but less domineering than Gray. The young inugami heir detected the iron-wielding dragon youkai even before he appeared at the doorway. Well, Gajeel didn't even bother to hide his own presence. Gray stood from his seat, ready to confront his bodyguard. For what reason? Gray didn't even think of it. He just concluded that Gajeel was there to see him.

To his surprise, the tall dark-haired youkai approached the stupid blue blob.

"Come with me, Juvia," he said, uncaring whether the other youkai students eyed them. It was rare that an upperclassman visited their classroom.

"Can it wait, Gajeel-kun?" Her voice was low but Gray heard every word.

"It can't. Come with me," Gajeel curtly replied. His tone was cold, as if a superior was talking to his inferior. Gray, for some reason, took offense.

"The bell is about to ring, Gajeel-kun." The stupid blue blob insisted in her soft, whisper-like voice. Making Gray even more agitated, Gajeel gripped Juvia's wrist and pulled her up from her seat.

"Follow me. It won't take long." He didn't need to drag the blue blob because she eventually followed behind.

The young inugami heir was aware he was being very territorial. And he didn't like that feeling. But, more often, Gray was all about act now, think later. He coolly strolled out of the classroom tracing the scent of the stupid blue blob.

* * *

Juvia couldn't look her best friend in the eyes. What a difference a day made! Prior to yesterday, Gajeel was the dearest friend, protector and mentor, and almost brother to her. Now, he stood in front of her, looming over her, and he was suddenly her unofficial fiancé. Juvia felt uncomfortable just thinking of it.

The two were now at the schoolyard and the first bell just rang.

"My parents will formally visit your parents this weekend." Gajeel spoke up after a few minutes of silence. There was no faltering in his voice.

Juvia chose to play ignorant. "W-w-what for, Gajeel-kun? Wh-what do you mean by formally?"

"I'm sure you already know, Juvia."

Juvia shifted her stance, putting all weight on one leg. She let her eyes wander around, concerned there were eavesdroppers. There were none. She nervously chuckled. "You know that my mom was just joking around. Heh heh…"

"Marriage is not something to joke about."

Juvia finally brought her gaze to stare at Gajeel. "This is impossible, Gajeel-kun. You know that right? We're best friends. We can't be…" she trailed off and frowned. She really couldn't bring herself to say it.

To her surprise, Gajeel gripped her right hand. Was that supposed to be a romantic gesture? Juvia tried pulling her hand away but he was firm. "Listen Juvia, I accepted your mother's proposal. I will be—" his words were cut off.

"Let go of her, Redfox."

Both heads turned to face the heir of the Inugami of the Blue Emblem. Gray stood a few feet away from where Gajeel and Juvia were. He had a nonchalant air around him with both his hands inside the pockets of his uniform pants. His dark fringe hid his right eye completely, making him appear sinister but captivating (at least in Juvia's eyes!).

Gajeel didn't obey him. Instead, he gently tugged Juvia so she was hiding behind him. "This does not concern you, Gray." He didn't even bother with the honorifics once again. Gajeel clearly wanted to show Gray that he's not the boss.

Gray snorted. He took out his right hand from his pocket, clenched and unclenched it. There was a glowing light surrounding his fist and ice began to form around it. Gajeel was on defensive stance automatically, now completely shielding Juvia with his body.

"Like I said," Gajeel's voice still remained even, "this does not concern the young heir."

"I get to decide what concerns me or not." Gray placed his glowing ice fist on top of his left palm. This was a simple ice ability he learned from Ur. It would produce a simple blast of ice, which would hit his opponent but not fatally wound anyone. He still didn't deem Gajeel as a threat, just an insubordinate bodyguard. "Right now, I choose to concern myself with the blue blob."

Juvia, for her part, was nudging Gajeel to just comply with what Gray asked. Her pleading was ignored.

"I will take you on some other time," Gajeel paused and then sneered "Gray-sama." He called out his name with a mocking tune. "Right now, I am having a conversation with Juvia."

"I don't care whatever you're having with her. I'm telling you to let go of her."

The two had a moment of silence, staring down at each other. Both of them radiated a chilling aura—the type when a demon was ready to pounce and fight. The aura was too strong that they attracted the senses of the students. Soon, a crowd began to gather. After all, this was the heir of Magnolia's biggest youkai clan going against one of the strongest youkai warriors.

Juvia panicked and tried to free her hand from Gajeel's grip. He still wouldn't let go.

"It really doesn't concern you, Fullbuster." The annoyed tone from Gajeel was turning into anger. "After all, this is between me and my…" He paused and glanced sideways at Juvia. He set his gaze at Gray again. "My fiancée."

* * *

The events early that morning played in Juvia's mind once again. She had to endure the whispers and stares all throughout homeroom until the second period. By the time lunch time arrived, she could not take it anymore. She went straight to the library and decided to skip third and fourth once again. The librarian eyed her when she came in but didn't say a word. By now, her betrothal to Gajeel Redfox probably travelled all over school.

And Juvia wasn't happy about it.

When Gajeel announced it casually to Gray, and subsequently to all bystanders, she felt like her vision darkened. There was a sickening sensation brewing inside her body and she felt as if something pulsed within her chest. She didn't have to worry about herself, because Gray launched a frozen geyser-like attack against Gajeel. The latter was quick and strong in deflecting it but at the expense of pushing Juvia away a bit forcefully. The right side of her body hit the wall instantaneously and she yelped upon impact. It distracted Gajeel momentarily, and that was when the barrage of attack from Gray occurred. But of course, the dragon youkai was more experienced in defense. He never took an offensive stance, as he was still well aware of Gray's status.

If Bisca, the History teacher didn't arrive, god knows how the fight might have escalated. It ended as soon as it began. No one was hurt, not even Juvia. Sure, when she hit the wall she felt the force. Thank god for her youkai body.

She walked away from Gajeel and didn't even glance at Gray. Many pairs of eyes followed after her, wondering why two of the most powerful youkai in Magnolia fought and if they fought because of her.

The final bell rang, and it was such a welcoming melody for Juvia. The thought of snuggling inside her comfortable blanket gave her some positivity to such a dreary day. Usually, she would wait for Gajeel and walk together towards his dojo to train. Not this time. She just wanted as far away as possible from this school, Gajeel, and especially Gray Fullbuster.

Walking out the school building as quickly as possible, Juvia made it to the front gate. She wore a calm expression, despite the heavy tension in the pit of her stomach. She ignored the hushed mumblings and almost-accusatory whispers from the students around. Perhaps she was also being paranoid.

She stopped short when she noticed a black car parked in front of the school gates. Standing beside it was Macao, the trusted chauffer of the Scarlet household and also a good friend of her father. Juvia offered him a smile and a bow in greeting.

"How are you, Macao-san?" she greeted.

"Very well, little Juvia. I'm actually here to pick you up."

"Pick up Juvia? Did Erza-sama summon Juvia?" She wasn't scheduled to meet up with her soon-to-be mistress. Her official training would start in two weeks' time.

As if on cue, the windows to the back seat rolled down and the beautiful face of the Scarlet family appeared. "Hello Juvia. How are you?" Erza greeted her with a smile.

Juvia quickly bowed in reverence. "Erza-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you." Macao opened the car door for her, and Juvia blinked in confusion. Erza beckoned her to get in and Juvia could do nothing but comply. "Pardon me," she whispered as she stepped inside the vehicle.

"Relax Juvia. Please treat me as a friend," Erza said, again giving the younger girl a welcoming smile. "I really like your hair. The natural waves make it seem like the waves of the ocean."

"Thank you, Erza-sama," Juvia replied without meeting the redhead's eyes. "Juvia still wishes it's brown instead of blue," she admitted albeit in a low voice.

Erza chuckled. "Nah, blue hair is very attractive. Then again, I might've just a fetish for blue because of a certain someone." She laughed, which also made Juvia smile wider. The rest of the car ride was comfortable and relaxing, much to Juvia's surprise. Erza might carry the superior and classy air around her at all times, but she also possessed a warm personality.

"Juvia is thankful and blessed to be Erza-sama's future handmaiden."

Erza gave her a thoughtful expression. "About that… Well, we will discuss it soon. We are actually here." She announced as soon as the car came to a halt. Erza didn't give Juvia time to react or ask as she opened the door, without waiting for Macao to open it up for her.

Juvia marvelled at the building in front of her. This was the famous restaurant only the elite could afford to step inside. It boasted years of history and an impeccable reputation. She never even dreamt of one day standing in front the impressive wooden architecture. Yet, there she was walking behind Erza Scarlet, as they both navigated the pristine inside of the establishment.

The proprietress, a short neko youkai clad in a yellow silken kimono, greeted the two with a forty-five-degree bow, showing the utmost respect for Erza. "Good afternoon, Erza-sama. The Lady of the Blue Emblem awaits you. Please follow me." She led the two towards a private room, opening the shoji door in a careful but fluid movement.

Juvia immediately bowed upon seeing Mika Fullbuster, already seated in a _seiza_ position. "Good afternoon, Mika-sama," she greeted nervously. Her mind was all confused but didn't dare to question the Lady's presence.

Both Erza and Juvia took their seats across Mika, and the proprietress served them tea. Once she left, Mika greeted them. "Thank you Erza for doing me this favour," she said, giving Erza her signature dazzling smile. She then turned to Juvia who kept staring at the tea in front of her. "Please, Juvia, be at ease. I actually asked Erza to bring you here."

"It is no trouble, Lady Mika. In fact, I am beyond happy that you relied on me for this. However, I cannot stay longer as I've an important engagement to attend. I do want to tell Juvia—" she paused to look at the blue-haired youkai and gave her a smile "about the cancellation of her assignment as my handmaiden."

Juvia's eyes grew big due to surprise mixed with bewilderment. "Cancellation? Did Juvia commit a mistake, Erza-sama?" Her memory immediately went to the incident—or incidents—involving the young heir.

Before Juvia could further probe the red-haired youkai, Erza spoke to her with gentleness, "You've done nothing wrong, Juvia. Let's just say that instead of you becoming my handmaiden, you'll just be my good friend. As for the reason behind the cancellation, I will let Mika-sama explain it to you." With that, Erza bid them goodbye, stood and bowed respectfully, and then left.

"Do not take it to heart, my dear," Mika said to break the silence that had engulfed the room after Erza's departure. Erza is just doing as my husband and I had requested. We told her that you will not be her handmaiden or anybody's handmaiden."

"Mika-sama?" Inside Juvia's head, it was all muddled. She failed to comprehend what the Lady of the Blue Emblem was saying.

And to further make her shocked and panicky, Mika prostrated in front of her with a bow. Her palms faced flat on the tatami mat, fingertips touching to form a slight V-shape, and her forehead was mere inches away from the floor. With hitched breath, Juvia tried to tell the Lady to raise her head but to no avail.

"Mika-sama, please. You shouldn't bow to Juvia," she begged, the feeling of guilt and shame creeping up her body. "Please, Mika-sama." She continued to plead.

"No, Juvia. Please hear me out," Mika said, still keeping her bowing stance. "On behalf of the Lord among all Inugami of the Blue Emblem Clan, Silver Fullbuster, I, Mika Fullbuster, formally request that Juvia Lockser to be the betrothed of Gray Fullbuster." Mika lifted her head and straightened her body. She reached out to grasp Juvia's hands. The regal face of the Lady was replaced of a mother's pleading expression. "Please marry my son, Juvia. Please become Gray's wife."

* * *

She opened her eyes even before the alarm clock rang. She was unsure whether she slept at all. It was one dreamless night. As soon as she arrived home, Juvia went straight to her room, collapsed on her bed, and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, it was already morning.

The tiredness in her body from the previous day didn't dissipate at all. She felt heavy, troubled, and gloomy. If she were to paint her emotions, her heart would be covered in black paint. If she were to sing about her state, she'd be humming a heavy ballad.

The Lady Mika didn't insist for an answer. She told Juvia to think it over and give her decision when ready. When Juvia tried to question why she was chosen, Mika couldn't offer her a proper explanation.

" _All I can say is that Silver and I know you are most suitable to be Gray's wife."_

It was not in Juvia's nature to push; she definitely couldn't force Mika for an answer. But, how was she to make a decision? What would be her basis to accept such a proposition? Still, Juvia was running out on time. Saturday would be arriving soon, indicating Gajeel's parents' visit. If Juvia would accept Mika's proposal, she would have a legitimate reason to turn down her betrothal to her best friend.

That would mean she would be betrothed to Gray though…

The image of Mika Fullbuster kneeling in front of her made it even more difficult. Juvia was just a lowly youkai, though part of the superior inugami race. Yet, she was not on the same level as Gray. To be Gray's wife was the unattainable dream. No, in fact, it was something she never considered and wanted.

She quickly prepared for school then left the house without greeting anyone or eating breakfast. She didn't even have dinner the previous day, but her appetite was nowhere to be found. Juvia just felt lost, unsure, and tormented.

The air outside was refreshing and cold. She outstretched her arm, her palm facing upright, trying to catch the light flurries. Clouds of white formed in front of her as she breathed in and out. She stepped outside the gate and closed it as quietly as she could.

"How lame. You didn't even sense my presence."

A voice interrupted her thoughts as she rounded the corner of her house. Standing with his back leaning against a post, hands in his pockets, not even wearing a winter coat, just his uniform blazer, was the Inugami heir. Fringe the colour of black ink hid his eyes from her view. His stoical demeanour added to his stately vibe.

"Wha-what are y-you doing here?" she stuttered. Juvia even forgot to greet her superior.

He straightened his stance and took out his right hand from his pocket. Within a blink of an eye, Gray had grabbed Juvia left wrist towards him. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed him off but she staggered backwards instead. Her back hit the wall and Gray moved forward to cage her with his arms.

"I came to meet my future wife."

His voice was hard and his eyes were angry. Juvia's heartbeat echoed in her ears. It was too loud, and she could feel every thumping as if nearing an outburst. She wanted to shift her gaze away from Gray's, but she couldn't help but stare straight into his soul. She felt something stir within her once again, as if a different being wanted to come out. She began to see a kaleidoscopic vision. Different colours appearing, at times fusing or dispersing.

Gray's eyes narrowed and his youkai marks began to appear. His hand travelled to her neck to lift her face up, and then it crept up to the back of her head to push her face towards him. "The youkai in you is reacting." With that, he crashed his lips against hers.

Not understanding his words and not comprehending what was happening to her, Juvia gave in to his kiss. She felt like a complete different youkai, one who could be on the same level as him, one who could match him in power and strength. He pressed his body on hers, pinning her against the wall, but it added to the electrifying sensation she was feeling.

And then Juvia felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. A growl escaped her lips, automatically detaching herself from Gray. An incredible, skin-splitting pain shot through her, and she collapsed on the ground, losing consciousness.

* * *

 **a/n: I just want to put a spotlight on Mika's "kneeling bow". I'm sure those of you who's studied/know Japanese culture are aware of the seriousness of the "kneeling bow" or _dogeza._ For Mika to do that means that the favour she's asking is of serious nature - that she felt the need to lower her head to a subordinate. I hope that I was able to show that there.**

 **I hope the chapter (and the story as a whole) still remains interesting for you readers. Please leave me some feedback. And if you noticed some inconsistencies, do tell me. I'd highly appreciate it. Lastly, though I don't have time to individually thank those who left a review and followed/favourited, please know that I am extremely thankful and grateful to all of you. More comments are welcome!**

till next chapter...


	7. The Unwanted

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Kitsune = fox  
Tsuchigumo = spider-like youkai  
Hanyou = half-youkai  
Nishikigoi (koi fish) = carp (common "decoration" in garden ponds in Japan)  
Go meiwaku wo kaketa sumimasen deshita = I am sorry to have caused you trouble

* * *

 **The Unwanted**

* * *

The sun arose from its slumber—a new day, a new beginning. Or so they say. Sunrise was supposed to bring positivity to the otherwise gloomy wintry atmosphere. But for three warrior youkai standing in the midst of a battered village, sunrise only brought a scarier nightmare.

Golden rays illuminated the surroundings of horror and gore. The harmonious tweets of the birds became the sombre dirge to the insignificant villagers. The cold breeze was filled with the heavy stench of blood, burnt flesh, and iron. The beauty of snow was tainted with a blend of spilt plasma and mud.

A light-haired kitsune youkai made her way towards a limbless corpse of a youkai child, no more than three in human years. His features indicated a mixture of bird and human—a hanyou. The child died a horrible death. The kitsune bent down and placed her palm to close the hanyou's eyelids. Her impassive persona prevented her from shedding a tear. No, she wouldn't show a moment of weakness in front of her comrades. Yet, something inside her stirred. Rage that she should control but could not. She could feel herself transforming, and her youkai form would emerge. A hand on her shoulder restrained her from doing so.

"Calm down, Sorano. This isn't the time to unleash your anger. We must report this to Jellal immediately."

It was Erik, an inuyoukai and the First Captain of the Fernandes' military unit. He, along with Sorano and Sawyer, a tsuchigumo whose youkai features had permanently merged with his humanoid appearance, were given the task by Jellal to investigate an alarming occurrence of brutal attacks of smaller villages in the outskirts of Magnolia.

"I just can't figure out the motive anymore. The first two were just human villages; next were residences of minor youkai. This one has a number of hanyou. There's no correlation whatsoever," remarked Sawyer, scratching his head in frustration. "It appears random, but it also seems well-planned."

"The lingering stench of an oni was the only consistent one," Sorano added, having calmed down already. "And oni are brainless creatures who won't be able to strategize such attacks." Sorano turned to Erik with a grim expression. "You are right, Captain. We need to go back to Magnolia and report this. I have a terrible feeling that this may just be the beginning."

"First, we must bury the victims." Erik instructed his three comrades with a glum expression. He wasn't one to be empathetic; but having witnessed senseless massacres of innocent youkai and humans, he was definitely letting his emotions get the better of him. But even if a human life was so insignificant to his eyes, they deserved a proper burial.

##

##

##

##

Eyelids fluttered open, and the bluest of the blues came to his vision. It was fleeting, 'cause soon those blue eyes turned back to its original brown colour. She kept blinking, probably trying to adjust her blurry sight. It made her look dumb…and cute. No, definitely _just_ dumb. She really looked so dumb; he just wanted to yell "Dumb! Baka! Stupid! Idiot!" but he also wanted to mumble "Cute! Pretty! Precious!"

Ugh, Gray wanted to pull out his hair in frustration. A loose wavy strand of blue hair rested on her face. He itched to brush it aside, but that meant making _unwanted_ contact with her skin. His fingers twitched, trying to wrestle with the idea of just quickly sweeping the loose strand off her face. She got to it first though by groggily scratching her eyes, still doing that annoying, cutesy blinking.

"Wh-wh-where?" Her voice was quite hoarse.

Gray understood her question perfectly.

"Mansion," he answered curtly.

Juvia looked around as she sat upright from the futon. It was an unfamiliar place—a small bedroom of about 6 tatami mats. Her eyes widened as her gaze finally landed on him. That or she just realized who was sitting beside the futon with folded arms and staring at her.

"What?" He grunted. He should be angry, but that rage from earlier evaporated the moment she collapsed… Actually, who was he kidding? The moment he tasted her 'yucky' lips, he forgot why he was so pissed at her.

"What happened?" Juvia asked, still blinking.

Gray couldn't resist it anymore, so he outstretched his left arm and covered her face with his palm. "Stop that. It's seriously pissing me off how dumb you look," he scoffed. "Blinking like an idiot…" he muttered under his breath. "You collapsed, and I carried you here. We're in a spare servant's quarters." After removing his hand off her face, he tried not to look at her, but his peripheral vision caught her staring at her hands.

"Juvia feels strange," she said in a low voice.

"Yeah, well, the demon in you is reacting to me." Gray snorted at how nonchalant he sounded. But the truth? Inside him was a battleground. He despised the thought that his youkai form was craving to touch this useless weakling. Then, there was a part of him feeling concerned at what transpired earlier. While the process of transforming for every youkai differs, the stages and symptoms were similar. Gray knew that what the blue blob went through two hours ago was the early stage of a transformation.

Yet, there was another important matter he needed to bring up. It was the reason he sought her out, aside from the unwanted craving of touching and kissing her.

With a swift movement, Gray was on all fours, caging Juvia onto the futon. Juvia was caught by surprise, hitting her back onto the futon with a thud. Gray stared down at her big eyes gazing up at him.

"Do you think you have the right to become my bride? To become the mistress of this clan? Who do you think you are?" He meant for his voice to come out as a growl, but it came out low and husky instead

 _Shit!_ Being this close to her was clouding his senses. This was displaced anger—that much Gray can admit. He knew this sudden decision to marry the blue blob was his parents' idea. Why? His mother wouldn't give him a proper reason. When he heard it, he just felt an immense amount of anger.

Anger that they were forcing him into something he didn't like. (But does he really dislike it that much?). Anger that his parents ignored the fact he has a girlfriend. (But does he really want Ultear to be his better half?). Anger that it was with this blue-blobbed weakling that he's being forced to mate. (But why does he felt like marking her now?)

And still, Gray didn't move. His eyes observed the creature beneath him. Her big, brown eyes gazed at him with confusion, curiosity, and wonder. Her scent was strong; it was a mixture of fresh flowers and citrus. He also got a whiff of lust. _Oh yeah… she's turned on!_ She bit her lower lip and started blinking again. He could tell she wanted to say something, question him, but she lost the will to open her mouth. He was moving towards dangerous grounds, but he couldn't resist.

Giving in to temptation, his left hand softly gripped her throat with his thumb caressing the bare skin on the base of her neck.

"I don't want to marry you," Gray hoarsely whispered then lowered his head. He placed his lips on her neck, just letting it linger there. "You're not fit to be my wife." She felt so soft against him, and he finally put all his weight on her. By now, he knew she felt the hardening in his trousers, as it brushed against her legs.

"Fullbuster-sama, please…" Juvia managed to let her voice be heard. "Please get off Juvia."

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this the reason why you accepted my mother's proposal?" He sucked on the bare skin that was his for the taking. He felt her hitching her breath, but she wasn't resisting. No kiss mark would be left on her pale skin, unless he sinks his fangs into it. So, he let his teeth graze her skin for a bit, prompting Juvia to make her move.

She tried to push him off with all the strength she got. "Please stop, Fullbuster-sama," she pleaded though her voice remained calm. "Also, Juvia has not accepted Mika-sama's offer."

Gray's head shot up, lifting his body weight off hers. "What? My mother said we are to be mated next month."

Juvia took advantage of Gray's confusion and managed to free herself from him. With a scampering crawl, she created a significant distance between her and Gray. She hugged her body with her arms, as if putting up an impenetrable shield. "No, Juvia hasn't made a decision yet."

"And who are you to decide?" Gray asked angrily. "Whether you agree or not, that shouldn't hold any significance. You do not deserve to be this clan's mistress."

"You are strange, Fullbuster-sama," Juvia spoke without hesitation. "One minute you are trying to mark Juvia, and now you say Juvia is insignificant. Then please, tell your parents to retract their proposal. If they do, Juvia will not have the burden of saying no."

Weakly, Juvia stood up and fixed her uniform. She was about to leave the room when Gray gripped her wrist and pulled her back. He glared down at her with his full height, letting his aura show his true superiority.

"Learn to know your place. You talk to me as if we're on the same level."

"Then why do you seek Juvia out and do all these unwanted actions, kissing and licking and touching? Juvia hates it!"

It felt like a slap on the face, and Gray was angry. He did his best to keep his youkai form in check, but Juvia gave him a look that meant she won't back down. He was about to open his mouth when he felt his mother's presence nearby. He let go of his hold on her and pushed her away. Without another word, he stormed out the room. Gray didn't say anything even when Mika called out to him.

##

##

##

"We informed the school about your absence for today, Juvia. However, I have not sent a message to your mother. Please forgive me for not doing so, but…" Mika trailed off, pouring Juvia a cup of Jasmine tea first.

The two female youkai were sitting inside a gazebo-like teahouse situated in the inner garden of the mansion. Surrounding it was a small pond with colourful varieties of _nishikoi_ swimming around. It was where Juvia first met the young Inugami heir.

"I have a feeling that if I sent a message to your mother of your whereabouts, she would not be pleased," Mika continued as she handed Juvia the tea.

Juvia nodded, accepting the hot beverage with a grateful smile. She completely understood what Mika implied. Before, Juvia never really gave much thought regarding her mother's cold attitude towards the Fullbusters. Vivian was always a proud and orthodox youkai, complying with strict regulations and set on following traditional values. Yet, she was very vocal of her dislike towards the Blue Emblem's leading family. This was becoming very obvious with the latest happenings, specifically concerning Juvia.

"Do not worry, Mika-sama. Juvia will tell Okaasan of what happened."

"Are you aware of what transpired earlier, Juvia?"

The blue-haired demoness clasped the warm mug in her hands, suddenly finding it very interesting. "It seems Juvia might be going through the transformation stage."

"I didn't get to speak with my son at all. However, when he arrived carrying you, he met Porlyusica-sensei and explained to her. From what Sensei had told me, it does seem you're finally going through your transformation," Mika explained.

"Juvia had witnessed her friend and brother go through their transformation. There were minor displays of their power here and there. Gajeel-kun's arms would turn to metal, while Juvia's brother would unconsciously teleport from one place to another. However, Juvia hasn't experienced anything of that sort. Is there something wrong with Juvia? Is it possible to gain a youkai form without any ability?"

Mika offered her another warm, reassuring smile. "No youkai was born without ability, my dear. Yours is a little delayed, but you will gain it. I am sure of it."

"Thank you, Mika-sama. Your words are always gentle and comforting. Juvia is truly grateful to receive kindness from you. However…" Juvia trailed off, unable to meet Mika's eyes. Expelling a breath, she gathered her courage to announce her decision.

"Juvia regretfully declines her betrothal to Gray-sama. Juvia isn't qualified to be his bride and to stand by his side as the clan's rulers." With this, Juvia deeply bowed her head in apology, her forehead touching the tatami mat. " _Gomeiwaku wo kaketa sumimasen deshita._ "

Mika moved from her sitting position and gently nudged Juvia from her bowing stance. "Raise your head, Juvia. You have nothing to apologize for. However, please hear me out one last time why we are asking you to be my son's betrothed." When Juvia nodded, Mika continued, "It is because of a prophecy, Juvia, and we believe it refers to you."

* * *

 _The night of the blue moon descends on the children's face_

 _A youkai born from the priestess of an inugami race_

 _Evoking the majestic waves of the ocean to rise_

 _Paving way for the sovereign of the Obsidian with the power of geyser ice_

 _But first, must bind their fates with the eternal red thread_

 _The ruling heirs of the blue emblem shall wed_

* * *

Standing on a hill, a few miles away from the skyline of the city of Magnolia, stood a tall, lanky youkai. The sinister look on his face made his subordinates cower. His dark youkai aura filled his surroundings, bringing upon him fear and a mournful silence. Not even his allies and inferiors know of his youkai race, and he preferred it that way. To let other youkai know what you are would only expose one's weakness.

A young inuyoukai stood beside him. "There is another town with a number of hanyou living. We can send the oni there any time." He informed his master who appeared bored. "Some Blue Emblem warriors were spotted from the last site. Should we send an oni or two to eliminate them?"

The lanky man checked his long claws. Poison dripped from it—an oh-so-useful weapon he could easily access. "Let them be. It is better for those weak Blue Emblem clan to know. Anyway, they do not know who they are up against." He turned to look at his subordinate, etching a sly smile on his face. "Send the oni to attack this village you're talking about."

"Leave some survivors?"

"If the oni can help it, sure. If not, doesn't matter."

The young inuyoukai subordinate nodded and bowed, departing immediately. The lanky youkai turned to get one more glimpse of Magnolia. His plan was slowly getting into fruition. Just a few more…

"Just a few more, and I will return," he muttered under his breath. "Just as I promised, Vivian. I will make you pay for what you did."

* * *

 **a/n: quickly uploading this, so didn't get the chance to proofread. also, I'd like to thank everyone who still keeps supporting and leaving reviews. Those who take the time to write feedback/comments are the reason I continue to write the fic. So, I apologize if I can't name you again one by one, but please know I'm truly grateful. Hopefully, you all continue to enjoy (albeit inconsistencies and weird plot progression. lol)**

 **Once more, please enjoy and let me know what you think of the chapter!**


End file.
